I Scry With My Little Eyes
by on.ings.like.weagles
Summary: The Cullen's want revenge for Bella's untimely death; Aro wants some help with a suicidal problem of his and a mysterious vampire seems to be holding all the secrets to everything else... what happens when they all collide in a little old castle in Italy?
1. Prologue

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

Prologue

Pale hands stroked the gleaming, deadly metal in their loose grip with a frigid caress. Adrenaline pumped wildly through dark purple veins that pulsed noticeably beneath snow white skin stretched far too thinly over fragile, almost brittle, bones.

Tears of deep rooted bitterness and betrayal fell endlessly from hollow and blank eyes, and then dropped soundlessly onto cold steel before they mingled with the scattered dewdrops in a deserted meadow under the sinking sun.

A half-crazed smile graced chapped, raw and reedy lips; a smile which seemed so out of place on a face so determinedly fixed on being devoid of any feelings; decidedly empty of emotion. Unseeing, empty eyes were focused on something in the distance, but they were glazed over as if the world was too horrific and terrible to look at anymore.

Suddenly, two tiny hands, more like the fragile wings on a dove than human hands; tightened around the object in their grasp and then slowly but surely, turned it around so that a merciless tip of cold steel pressed against the slowly-fading warmth of pale human flesh. A rapidly rising heartbeat spun out of control, veins pulsating and jumping; as if the simple, yet fatal, dagger was a drug to its wielder. But who to say that it wasn't.

Every diminishing muscle in this frail body screamed for the addictively pleasurable pain it knew the sharpened, butcher-like knife would bring; and the blackened soul shrieked mercilessly for the sweet kiss of death. And what this soul wants, this soul receives.

A violent, yet eternally satisfied scream shattered through the eerily silence, before it was drowned out by the rivers of vivid red blood gushing out from a pale throat, cut straight through from ear to ear. Scarlet rain fell in puddles around the now sinking figure, as it stained the grass an unearthly red-brown. Motionless on the tainted ground, long ebony locks spread around a broken soul like a blackened halo; making the dying child look like a fallen angel suffering in now empty and lonesome silence. Her crimes unknown to anyone but the slowly fading waiflike creature; she was just another story to be lost in the empty abyss of time.

Soundlessly, just as the daytime began to sinking slowly into night, two almost dimmed eyes glowed one more time, as a single word passed dying lips, hoarse and pained;

"_Twilight…"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

CHAPTER 1:

The house was new; the walls porcelain white and encompassed in large windows; but it was practically empty, only one room still furnished as a group of silent and still figures watched as an expensive, wide screen television flickered to life, just as a breaking news story lit up the screen…

"_No information has been recovered as to the identity of the eighteen year old girl who was found crushed beneath a collapsed building. In the early hours of this morning, a couple hiking through protected woodland in Canada, stumbled across the seemingly abandoned, and now thoroughly destroyed building. If not for the river of blood leaking out from the scene, it is understandable that the unfortunate soul would not have been found at all. The unidentified female seems to be around five foot six in height, with extremely pale skin and jet black hair. Facial features are indiscernible, debris completely mutilating them beyond the point of recognition and though the body is in one piece, it is badly damaged. The girl is likely not to survive the night; though medics are doing everything in their power to revive the girl. We will have another update on the victim's condition at six, but if anyone has any idea as to the identity of the girl, please do not hesitate to bring this information forward. Thank-you, and coming up next, the hinted economic crisis seems to have been averted…"_

Seven inhumanely and unearthly beautiful people watched the screen with mild curiosity, all thinking one thing; there's goes another one. A tiny-figured woman spoke out quietly, her wind-chime like voice echoing in the otherwise silent house, voicing everyone's silent and unvoiced thoughts. "That's the fifteenth girl of that description to be in a horrible accident in the last twenty years… seems a bit fishy, and every single one of them was never identified… very odd."

No one made a single comment, and although the similarity of the deaths intrigued them, they remained in silence and solitude. The shrill ring of the house phone broke the silence, and the little woman with black, spiked hair nodded to a tall handsome man with neatly combed blonde hair, in a universal gesture of 'go ahead.' Answering the irritating phone, his soft musical voice filled the room, and the others listened in rapt attention, when a man with bronze hair and hardened eyes softly murmured the caller's name to the rest of the group.

"Hello, Aro."

Not a sound escaped the room, as the family waited on baited breath to hear what the old leader of their kind had to say to them now.

"_Hello Carlisle, my old friend, and greetings to the rest of you. I trust you are all listening." _

"Do you have any news, Aro?"

"_Straight to business like always aren't we, Carlisle? Nevertheless, I have procured the means to help you find that… um, friend of yours, if that is still what you want. Unfortunately, I cannot give this information over the phone, so instead I propose that your family spend some time here in Volterra. I believe you will find our hospitality most agreeable and our services most rewarding. I believe that your visit would be mutually beneficial to us both; for it seems I have a little problem that may require your abilities to solve. So what do you say, shall we be expecting you and your family in a few days?"_

Without a second's hesitation, Carlisle agreed, along with rest of the family because he knew this is what they all wanted. The seven had been unanimous; they needed Aro's help; for they were getting nowhere fast all on their own.

"We will be there by Friday."

"_Excellent, my old friend, we await your arrival with much relief; until then. Bye."_

Placing the receiver back on its cradle, the man known as Carlisle, smiled faintly as he gazed upon the faces of his family who were more alive this day than they had been in over forty years. At that thought his smile became almost grim, as he watched a spark of dangerous revenge ignite in the once blank and dead eyes of his youngest son, Edward. Sure they needed this to receive closure in this gruesome affair, but truly, what would it really accomplish? The dead would remain dead and buried; and another life, albeit a vicious murdering demon, would bite the dust. Was there to be no peace again in their lives, just destruction and disturbing revenge? And what would happen once they had finished off the one that had haunted the days and nights? What would it change?

Hiding his thoughts from his youngest would be no easy task, but still he kept them closely guarded in his mind; he had much more practice in the last forty years than ever before and he didn't need an irate vampire on his hands, so the desire to not slip up only added fuel his determination. As he walked absently up the stairs, his wife cradled in his loving arms, he knew that whatever Aro needed help with would not be a walk in the park and Friday would come soon enough. Plus he had no idea what to be expecting when they finally reached Volterra. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hospital in distant Canada, numerous medics mourned the loss of the broken and battered body that was once a young woman. She had been brought in a few days ago, the press only now releasing her information so that this Jane Doe might me claimed, but it was too late anyway. Forced to call time of death, the girl was bundled up in a body bag, to be placed in storage until someone claimed the body. Which was unlikely, the news had been out for many days now, and not a soul claimed the girl. In a matter of hours they would be forced to place the unfortunate soul in an unmarked grave because there simply was no space to hold her longer than that, as organ donors had a greater need for any available space. And this girl simply didn't have the potential to be one as not a single organ could have been saved; she was simply and utterly dead.

* * *

Aro watched with bored curiosity and not a drop of concern, as the girl was announced officially dead, and to be buried in an unmarked grave on the outskirts of the Canadian capital. Human affairs rarely held his curiosity, but over the last twenty years a few particular tragedies had caught his interest.

The person in each accident, or in a lot of the cases, horrific suicides, did not cause him a great deal of concern; annoyance and the continuous wasting of resources, sure, but not concern. And after Carlisle and his family graced the mighty walls of the Volterra Castle, maybe the number of casualties and fatalities would finally decline.

It was such a nuisance after all to keep cleaning up the messes.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

CHAPTER 2:

Carlisle Cullen and the rest of his family stepped into the grandeur that was the Volturi's Castle, but not in awe like most of the visitors that graced its hallowed halls. This home of the royals as they were known would always be tainted for them. Sure, they had their uses in this world, but overall the Volturi was a tyranny over the entire population of the vampire world. They were all ridiculously blood-thirsty and power-hungry individuals that possessed some of the strongest and most lethal or dangerous gifts in their world. And it was getting stronger with every day that passed by; new recruits being scouted out and asked or forced to join them.

The heavily decorated throne room held the subtle scent of human blood that still clung to the air, evidence of a recent feeding; and the smell repulsed Carlisle. As vegetarians, the drinking the blood of humans was offensive and wrong to the Cullens; a crime against humanity; a monstrosity. They would never sink so low as to destroy human lives to satisfy their own dark desires; they may not be angels, but the most certainly weren't demons in this life.

Trying to ignore the waves of disgust that were rolling over him, Carlisle bowed slightly, acknowledging, though barely, the authority that Aro, Marcus and Caius held over them as a species.

"Hello all, it is excellent to see you here. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward, it is our wish that you enjoy your time here, but now on to business, I have a means to find this Victoria of yours…"

A loud growl emanated from Edward, as once light golden eyes darkened to angry black, and not even Jasper could calm him down. Not wanting Edward to be punished for his seemingly violent gestures against the royals, Carlisle stepped in quickly. "I am sorry for Edward's behavior, but Victoria killed a person very dear to his heart. We would like to procure the means to track her down and exact revenge."

"That is indeed interesting Carlisle, I would never have thought that the mild-mannered Cullens would seek to kill anyone, even of our own kind; but if she did in fact kill Edward's friend or more as likely his mate as it appears, you are well within your rights to do so."

"Thank-you Aro, we appreciate it. But how do you propose we find her; the gift she possesses has made her illusive to tracking and as she can find an escape route in any situation, cornering her is quite difficult even if you do find her."

"I am well aware, my friends, of this Victoria's gift along with its strengths and weaknesses. I remember meeting the child awhile back, but no worry, no worry. A few decades ago, we managed to stumble across an especially gifted vampire, well human really; but she was so close to death that changing her seemed more humane at the time. And it worked in our favor because at first she was as average a vampire as they come; but after a few months, her gift finally made its presence known to us. And quite suddenly I might add. It seems she is a sc…"

Aro excited speech was suddenly cut off as two of the Volturi guard stormed into the room; black cloaks billowing around their bodies as they carried a small body slick with ruby red blood between them tightly as if, should they let go it would have the strength to escape. The poor human was constricted in a white strait-jacket; but still she struggled against her captors, her ebony hair concealing her face and any especially distinguishing features.

A smile enveloped Aro's features as he glanced at the girl with a disturbing gleam in his eyes, before greeting the party warmly like it was positively normal to drag half-dead humans around in broad daylight. "Ah, Demitri and Alec, it appears you have found her after all. I thought I would have to send someone after you. Please escort Miss Morte to her room immediately; I dare say she requires a shower and some rest. But make sure she does not leave, understood?"

The pair nodded, and for the first time the Cullens noticed that while there was a lot of blood covering the pale-skinned human clutched between the two vampires, only scars met their eyes; most of which were hidden beneath copious amounts of dark, almost black earth. The three turned to leave, but before they did, a monotone voice swept over the room; almost musical in its blankness as it stated, "You will not stop me forever, Aro."

The certainty in the human's voice was downright chilling, but no one could see the face that spoke such things, her face lowered and concealed by her tangled and bedraggled ashen locks. Aro watched her carefully for a moment, as if looking for some sign that she could escape the vampire death grip she was currently in, before replying, "Not forever, my dear little ghost, but for a few centuries I am sure. Now run along and do exactly as you are told, like the good little girl we all know you could be."

Edward's growls grew more and more pronounced, as the human in question forced him to relive his own memories of Bella when vampires had tried to take her away from him; vampires that had hurt her, again and again.

Hoping to deter any wrath that could befall his son for his continual and aggressive outbursts, Carlisle stepped in, accusing Aro to divert his attentions elsewhere, "Aro, my dear friend, how could you do such things to a human?"

A wicked grin graced Aro's face for just a moment, before a grim smile took its place, and he replied. "Oh believe me, my dear Cullens, that _creature _is far from human…" His cryptic comment that was spoken with just a hint of annoyance but at the same time pride got a violent reaction. Before anyone could raise any questions about that maddeningly unhelpful comment, a vicious hiss split the air, and the human's face lifted upward in a death glare at Aro with eyes the color of scarlet blood. The Cullen's froze in shock, as the truth washed over them, that this tiny thing, that was bleeding and restrained, was a vampire.

But before they could get so much as another look at her, she was dragged from the throne room, snarling and struggling the whole way in Dmitri's and Alec's grip. Wanting answers they turned back to the all powerful leader of their kind in question.

"I had thought I would tell you about her before she arrived, but that can't be helped now, I suppose. That pleasant girl, ladies and gentlemen, is the answer to your little request and happens too also be the problem which I would greatly appreciate if you could help the Volturi and I fix."

The Cullens watched, numb with shock, as Aro's face showed only that he spoke the entire truth and this was actually happening. The resounding yell of the Cullen's echoed through the throne room and reverberated against the walls so that even the vampires on the other side of the castle covered their ears against the sound, "WHAT?!!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

CHAPTER 3:

Not in the least daunted by the loud outburst, Aro continued, a slightly wicked smiled twisting his lips as he replied. "We found Miss Morte about forty years ago, and we changed her. As I said, she did not receive her powers immediately as is the norm for most of our kind, but when she did finally show signs of one, the power she received more than made up for the delay."

"What is her gift, Aro?"

"We call her a scryer, the first in our kind to have such a gift, but more powerful than human legend, which I am sure you know the rumors, foretells. Unlike human legends, she does not require a medium through which to use her ability, such as a mirror or crystal ball. It can be turned on and off at will, by her design. As to what her abilities entail, she can locate any human, vampire or other mythical creature to their exact location at any time; as well as that of any object in existence. She has been invaluable in locating many traitors, as well as artifacts lost over time. But she does everything on her own terms, her power cannot be exploited. Only she can discover the whereabouts of people and objects and unless she chooses to reveal them; no one would have a clue. Her mind is protected by a shield that prevents mind readers, like Edward and me, from pulling the thoughts from her mind."

"She is certainly a powerful vampire then, but why do you need my help?"

"More your entire family's help, Carlisle; we are aware that your family-like coven may be more beneficial to her issues than the Volturi court. You see, Miss Morte or as she is more affectionately known, Ghost, has many underlying mental issues. She seems to suffer from extreme masochistic tendencies, almost to the point of insanity and has an insatiable obsession with suicide, hence her name, Morte. We believe that your family could possible draw her out of her pit of mutilation and depression. It is quite imperative, since her attempts to get herself destroyed have picked up over the years. Eight attempts of hers to reach a tribe of werewolves have been thwarted, but she is relentless; and she is wasting the Volturi's time, effort and resources."

Before Carlisle, or the rest of the Cullens, could reply, a scream tore through the air, and the castle shook with its sheer intensity…

Aro POV

The surprise on the Cullen's faces was most entertaining when Miss Morte appeared; I do enjoy my games… not her though. She needs to be taken care of, and soon.

Carlisle POV

Still reeling from Aro's request and the information about his seemingly prize prisoner, my head almost spun from the sheer intensity of the scream that tore the air in two. It sounded like someone was being tortured.

Within seconds, it was only one tiny lithe body that blurred into the throne room, all the while screaming obscenities at our world leader, in a towel.

Yes, a towel.

Ghost POV

I screamed; loudly and violently, more than I had ever screamed in my entire life, both human and vampire. Okay, that's a lie, but it was really loud. Wrapping the tiny creamy fabric around my body in a heartbeat, I tore down the stairs; ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls and stormed into the throne room, screaming death threats and warnings at the obnoxious, power-hungry demon that thought he had the right to rule over a people that generally, let's face it, hated his guts.

"ARO, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS! THIS IS TOO FUCKING FAR! YOU CAN MESS WITH MY LIFE ALL YOU FREAKING WANT, BUT YOU NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER CHANGE A WOMAN'S WARDROBE UNLESS YOU WANT YOU'RE BODY TO BE RIPPED IN TWO! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY RAZORS??!"

And Aro, in all his ridiculously arrogant and pompous self-proclaimed power, just sat there calmly and watched my rant; so I screamed some more in sheer frustration, "Can you stop looking at me like that, and just fucking take me seriously for once!!?"

A cheeky grin curved his lips, and I got the feeling I just wasn't going to like the next sentence that left those filthy lips of his, "My darling, I think it is highly unlikely that anyone is going to take you seriously when you're wearing that; although Felix might just take you…"

I just knew I wouldn't like it. A viscous growl tore through my throat, and I spoke with a voice deadly calm but dripping with venom and anger, "Aro, I may be a puppet you like to jerk around, but believe me when I say this, I do not give a crap about what I am wearing this second, but I will hunt you down for changing my wardrobe and for taking my razors and if Felix so much as even looks at me; I will rip off his pair and shove them down his throat. And if you so much as smile at me right now, I will take the first car out of here and let your big fucking 'vampires exist' secret out to the fucking media. Do I make myself quite clear?"

The smirk on his lips immediately froze and switched to an angry frown, "Do you really want to do that, the punishment is death."

"Definitely, I would do it anyway, but the punishment it just sweetens the deal. Should we schedule my death for Sunday then?"

I heard gasps echo around me, and I groaned, glancing at the family behind me quickly, and I groaned again then addressed Aro, "Why did I only just realize I shouldn't have told you where they lived? We could've avoided this fiasco for such a long time you know."

"But you did tell us, and now they are here; but because you were so helpful and so you don't make good on your vow to leak our secret, your razors are in the vault in my room. Which you could have figured out on your own, you do realize."

"Yes, I could have but I needed to yell at you considering I can't find my clothes anywhere in existence, which means you most likely burnt them, and seeing as I refuse to wear the obscene _things_ you happened to replace mine with, you can either get Heidi to buy me some more, or I will be forced to go shopping in my underwear; which might piss me off just a smidge, and who knows what secrets I may blab because I am just so annoyed…"

"Alight, fine then."

"Good."

"Oh, and by the way, that is Felix's towel."

I looked at his serious face, which was most definitely not lying and the gleaming twinkle in his eyes, then screeched, throwing the towel as far away from me as I could - Dirty piece of filth.

Edward's POV

I watched this tiny little girl scream at Aro, and as much as it was hilarious, Aro was right, in that towel no one was ever going take her seriously. Her creamy white skin, although scarred, was enticing, and her thick ebony hair fell in shiny ringlets, cascading over her shoulder blades. Because the towel was so tiny, her lower thighs were exposed and looked silky soft and her body was firm and toned.

And as much as I still loved Bella, my body went against my will and it liked what it was seeing. Then suddenly the towel was gone, and a gasp escaped my lips, along with every other member of the family.

Ghost POV

I heard the gasps from the Cullens, but I held my head high (as much as one can when they are practically naked in a room full of people) and glared at Aro, whose eyes were currently taking me in. "Bastard." I murmured under my breath, but he just laughed and replied, "Well, my dear, I must say that Felix's memories just do not do you justice at all."

"Fucking pervert; I wasn't kidding you know when I said I would rip his off, and right now I'm inclined to do the same to you. Now either get me some fucking clothes, or give me your damn cloak and I will do it myself, you filthy-minded bastard."

"Darling, you can't get mad at me if you decide to prance around in scanty lingerie, really you are just asking for it,"

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't fucking filled my wardrobe with pink monstrosities and I am fucking sorry if my underwear is the only thing you didn't change. You act like it is my fault, when you probably were the one that purposefully left them alone, so that I would have to go 'prancing' around in them as you so elegantly put it."

"No, that was Felix's idea, but really dear you can't blame him. It is after all your fault that the child will always want more."

"For the love of all that is holy, it was one fucking time, and if I knew the amount of harassment I was going to get after it, I would have had him castrated instead."

"He's a vampire, just by the by."

"And that so bloody means zilch to me. Everything is reversible to an extent; I have the proof, and you know it. Now give me the damn cloak, or I will tell your friends over there the truth."

"The truth; what truth are you talking about?"

I smiled serenely up at Aro, as his face all but exploded in anger as my words finally sunk in, "Ghost, if you spill anything, you will be in deep, deep trouble, young lady."

"Says the guy to the suicide-obsessed sixty-year old; you can't do anything to me Aro, and you know it. Everything you could possibly inflict upon me, you have already done; you've tortured me, imprisoned me, blah, and blah, blah. But I haven't broken yet have I? The only threats you have left is death, and believe you me, I eagerly await that day. Now, regarding the Cullens; the secret Aro, on accident naturally, neglected to tell you, was that he wanted you to 'fix me' before telling you that Victoria actually died twenty years ago; in this throne room to be exact. Man, she sure does scream. Not one to take death lying down though if you know what I mean, but I like the scars that remained."

"Victoria's dead??!"

"Yes, were you not listening? God, I hate talking when no one is listening. Now for God's sake can I have the damn cloak, Aro, before I rip it off your scrawny, fucking pervert body?"

"Fine, but I want the Cullens to go with you, because they will come though on their part of the bargain, or stay here for a long time."

I turned to the horrified faces of the Cullens, then turned back to Aro in disbelief and muttered, "You do realize that either way they will be staying for a long time. I don't feel like being fixed anytime soon. I am an old woman you know, set in my ways. But they can try I guess, as long as they don't get in my way during my… vacations anyways."

"NO! No more bloody vacations for you for a long time."

I frowned then pouted, "Aw, Aro you really know how to kill a girl's happy time you know. I wasn't even going to make the media this time. Just a harmless drowning or maybe an innocent car crash…"

"Yeah, I've heard it all before, for you a harmless drowning always includes a shark attack or something. And do I need to remind you that if I let you anywhere near a car, you are liable to fall off the Grand Canyon."

"You know, that is a good idea, I am getting sloppy; I mean the collapsed house thing wasn't all that big, only got a burial out of it. And as fun as they are, the dirt is hell to get out of silk."

"No more vacations. You are a headache, you know."

"Fine, but you do realize that you could be rid of one headache, if you just let me go to bloody Forks. Believe me; a lot of people would thank-you."

"For the last time, you hard-headed little girl, no-one and I repeat no-one, is letting you anywhere near Forks - Ever."

"But all I wanted to do was get to know the wildlife there, no harm in that."

"No harm, my ass, Ghost. A painful death at the hands of our enemies, is what I would call harm. Not to mention the humiliation if one of the Volturi just waltzed in and begged for death; absolutely pathetic."

"That isn't pathetic, Aro, what is pathetic is not allowing a girl the choice to die. That's all I want, for the love of all that is holy. It's not like I'm asking to have a castle and rule the undead, I just to die."

"Sorry, dear, no can do. And I highly doubt any other vampire in the world is going to let you. I made sure."

"I damn you to the deepest, darkest pits of hell, you moronic bastard, for all your monstrous deeds."

"I'm already there, my dear."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Do you want me to have Felix guard you?

"I hate you, but I'll be good for now. Just remember, that if you let that horrible excuse for a vampire, anywhere near me, I will castrate his sorry ass and tear him apart. Then I'll come after you. Got it?"

"I think I do; have good time shopping with the Cullens then."

I groaned loudly, and then sighed gratefully as Aro disappeared from the room and left his cloak in my outstretched hand. Unfortunately, he left me all alone with the Cullens. Great, just what I need; people that have to fix me or never be able to leave here; Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Okay, people, apparently I have to take you with me; Aro has it in his head that I need to be 'fixed,' plainly I don't see why, but oh well. And I already know your names, so no need for introductions. Let's just get outta here. Can any of you drive?"

"All of us."

"Good, well I need someone to drive, Aro won't let me touch cars anymore; he really is a spoil sport. Anyway, which one of you shrinks wants to drive?"

I smiled when Rosalie put her hand up instantaneously, even before the last word had passed my lips just like I knew she would.

"Okay, Rosalie, there is a car waiting just outside the castle entrance, a black stretch limo. Keys are under the second middle back seat; door should be open and there is a nice pair of black Gucci sunglasses in the glove box. Be a dear and get them out for me okay. I'll see you all down there in five, just need to get some stuff together. Ciao."

Then I sauntered off to my room; Aro's black cloak rippling gently around my body like liquid silk.


	5. Chapter 4

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Edward's POV**

My family, myself and the enigma herself, Ghost, are currently walking through the streets of Volterra, something I really hadn't expected to be doing here in Italy. I was expecting to be hunting Victoria down and shredding her to pieces slowly and painfully for what she has done to my eternal love, but instead she was already dead, and had been that way for twenty years.

And as annoyed as I was that I didn't get the honor of killing her myself, I was beyond glad knowing that she was no longer walking on this earth, destroying families; like she had done to mine.

We hadn't been walking long, but the whole time I hung back from the rest of my family, watching everyone, but mainly watching _her._

She was practically the exact opposite of my Bella had been when she was still living, but I thought I could something in this woman that reminded me of her. It was just a niggling feeling that I had met her before; something stood out to me, I just couldn't figure out what on earth it was. But still, there was just something about her that caught my attention; which was something that hadn't happened to me since Bella, over forty years ago.

I watched her carefully, as she strode purposefully through the confusing and busy streets of Volterra; the midnight black cloak that covered her tiny body billowing around her, her ebony hair melting into it. As she turned slightly, I glimpsed the black sunglasses covering her eyes, her vibrantly unnatural red eyes; and then I remembered the fiery look in them when she was angry and the feeling of familiarity washed over me again.

It was her eyes; that's what reminded me of my Bella.

How they flashed with frustration when I wouldn't tell her the truth about my family and I, when I was too cryptic in my comments, when Alice tried to make her wear something she didn't want to wear, when she had to go to prom… her birthday… She had been so annoyed and angry with herself for having put us into that position on her tragic 18th birthday. Like it was all her fault that we had allowed her to risk her life every moment she had spent with us; my beautiful, selfless love.

My heart ached with longing and agony as I thought of her, my eyes fixated on Ghost, but unseeing; they went beyond the mysterious woman, imagining Bella in her place as she walked before me. God, I missed her.

Ignoring all the sympathetic and confused thoughts of my family as they cast quick glances behind them in my direction; I followed them silently, just wishing anew that there was some way on earth that I could turn back the last forty years and do them all over again. And never leave my Bella. Then she would be safe in my arms as we stayed together for eternity, happy and in love. Instead of buried six-feet under.

I winced at the memory of her gravestone, now joined by Charlie's; her death had slowly worked him into an early grave. Two deaths our family had caused.

I remember clearly the day I went back, the thoughts running rampart through my mind when I finally accepted that I couldn't stay away from my love anymore. My joy at seeing her once again, was replaced with endless torment and despair when I arrived back in Forks, only to find that Charlie was all alone and completely messed-up. Every thought that ran through his mind were on the newly deceased Isabella Swan. Six months was all it took and then she was gone.

I had always known she was fragile; a china doll to our kind and the dangers of the world, but I don't think it ever really sunk in until that day. The day when I found out just out how fragile she really was; she was dead and she had being dying even when I first met her. She was human after all; a mortal.

Every day, I regret not changing her; living forever with the knowledge that I should have done the night she asked me to at prom. We would have had eternity together; she would have had eternity. And now she had nothing; we had nothing.

She was gone and I was all alone once more for all eternity.

**Ghost POV**

"But I know this really good shop here, Ghost, and it has the cutest dresses on sale right now! They have it in blue and red and green and pink and yellow. We have to go! Please? Please? PLEASE??!"

I shook my head sadly at the bouncing pixie in front of me; alive with endless enthusiasm and talking at speeds that were giving me a headache. Glancing at her for a second, I stated softly, but firmly; so as to leave no room for negotiations. I really didn't need that right now.

"Alice, I will try to put this as nicely as possible, over the last thirty years Aro has had me keep tabs on you and your family; and almost every time you were in a shopping centre, so there is no way in hell I am giving you free reign here. And as much I love your bubbly personality, you are only here to baby-sit me, and we will go where I want to find clothes I would actually wear. And frankly, colors just don't cut it. I'll wear a dress, if and when it suits me. And I only, okay? Good, then let's get going, I saw some heels on some fashion channel; and we will find them, even if we have to leave Italy. Move it people, I need clothing and I need them now."

- 6 hours later -

"Oh, stop you're fucking complaining, you bunch of pansies; this is shopping not torture. You can't get freaking tired as you all well know, plus it has only been six hours. Some of the vampires in Volterra can go three or four **days** straight of shopping without as much as a smidge of complaints. So move it and haul ass to the last shop. I finally found that dress you can't stop blabbering about Alice, and they only have on left in your size, so let's move it."

I smiled softly as they all groaned loudly, except Alice; who was currently grinning like a wild thing with excitement all but rolling of her. She was Alice after all.

**Alice POV**

Well as much as I hate the color of her clothes, anyone would have to admit that the girl can shop and shop well. Style and everything was perfect, but god, where was the color? All whites, creams, grays and black, black, BLACK! Someone hates color. But I forgive her for that because she found me the most perfect dress in the world; I need to take her shopping more often, she can find anything… I just wish she'd even attempt to be nice, I mean it's not like she can just hate us on sight… can she?

Watching her sift through clothing once again, perusing them for something half-way decent; we all just waited, but I knew everyone in my family was trying to figure out how on earth a girl so seemingly normal could have that many problems; and why. I mean, I know being a vampire isn't exactly perfect, but neither is being a human; and all she wants to be is dead. How can she not want to find a guy that loves her and just… live. Who wouldn't want that?

My curiosity just bubbled out of me, and I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my mouth; which I instantly regretted upon seeing the expression on her face and the flash of emotion that flickered to life in her blank eyes. "So, Ghost, do you have a boyfriend or a crush or anything at all."

"No."

I glanced at the concerned faces of my family that must have mirrored mine at her reaction; her somewhat bitchy happiness was gone, and all that remained was stony indifference with an inferno of rage building. Then before I could stop her, Esme spoke softly; I guess her maternal instincts were shining through with this messed-up kid. "There must be, dear, you can't be more than sixteen and everyone wants to find that special someone, right?

"I'm eighteen. Old enough to have grown out of such childish ideals; time will do that to person."

"Damn, you are a negative little loner aren't you? Aren't there any guys around worth your time, princess? No one in the world good enough for the so powerful Volturi brat, is your ego really that big?"

I winced at the pointed animosity in Rosalie's voice. She really did not like this Ghost girl, for whatever reason. But then Ghost surprised us all with her disdainful yet somewhat bored reply, "Not really, no - Liars, betrayers, perverts, and fuckers the lot of them. Believe you me, Rosalie, I know I may come across as a spoilt, bitchy snob; but this is the fucking real world; not your sugar-coated one where the prince of your dreams just turns up and fucking falls in your lap, I had that a long time ago and then I saw the world for what it truly is; a fucked up shit of a place that gets its kicks out of obliterating a young woman's optimism and joy. So yeah, I am a bitch, but if you get kicked enough, sometimes you just want to kick back. So if you want to ever leave this god-forsaken excuse for a royal palace, I suggest you get off my back and try to fix me, but believe me, I haven't the slightest desire to be changing anytime soon, princess."

She lowered her sunglasses to glare at us all, her anger exploding from her eyes, then turned on her heel and took off.

I glanced at Jasper, and the same thought ran through our minds, "What the heck are we going to do now?"

* * *

**Ghost POV**

I tore through the palace doors, which were luckily already open or else they may have been ripped from their hinges; and screamed until my voice hurt. I could hear the bastard Cullens just behind me, and I bolted to the throne room, where Aro was watching in amusement at my loud display.

Anger burned like fire in my eyes as I glared at him, satisfied when he sunk down in his throne away from the intensity of my glare. I heard the fucking family of the hour jog into the room, but I couldn't care less if I tried. Instead, I screamed at Aro, crouching down slightly with my knees locked and coiled to spring at the slightest provocation; hissing violently with my entire body shaking in rage, "YOU BETTER SEND THOSE **THINGS** BACK TO WHERE EVER THE HELL THEY CAME FROM, OR I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

"My dear, you do know that they are right behind you…"

"MY DEAR, MY ASS, ARO! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO SEND THEM PACKING, OR I SWEAR ON MY DEAD FATHER'S GRAVE I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!!"

"Calm down, Isa…"

"I FUCKING DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

"Fine; do I have to have you restrained again, _Isabella?_"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I lunged wildly at my captor and tormentor; my coiled muscles snapping like a rubber band as I hurled myself at him with the sole purpose of tearing his head from his body. Before I was even two meters away, a cold and heavy hand touched my skin, resting on my shoulder blade; and then all I felt was pain; searing pain.

**Carlisle POV**

My entire family and I watched in horror as one of the royal guards appeared totally out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the child, Isabella as we had just discovered; before proceeding to rip her outstretched arm from her body. Six gasps echoed mine; as we watched this Isabella drop, sitting on the ground where she had fallen; numb with shock. Or so we all thought; until a half-crazed chuckle escaped her lips and when her eyes rose from looking at her still twitching, detached arm; a cold feeling washed over me. Soulless and vacantly black eyes were shining on her completely expressionless face but for a disturbing and eerily grin, as she retrieved her fallen limb and effortlessly reattached it to her shoulder blade.

But if that wasn't disturbing enough; the whole time she had made not a sound. Not a single scream or even a wince escaping her body as she placidly waited for her muscles and nerves to reattach. When it was finished, she finally spoke; her tone icy, "I thought we had gone through this enough times for you to understand by now, Aro. I like pain."

**Ghost POV**

I grinned wickedly at Aro, fingering the new pearly scar marring my creamy flesh, adding another mark to the macabre design that covered my tainted skin. "Another scar, Aro, isn't it beautiful? If you want to punish me with another, just pull my right arm off this time. Not so many on that side, you know."

Aro didn't look surprised, which of course he shouldn't have, because we had been over this so many times before, but he did look eternally frustrated with me. A look I had come to expect from nearly every vampire I met. "You are unnatural you know that, **Isabella?**"

"Evidently, and I hope you realize that you just lost another piece of leverage against me, if people already know my real name, there's really no point in reacting is there? Unless I need a torture fix."

"Damn you."

"You love me and you know it. Or you would have just let me go after the first two years here. They definitely weren't pleasant for anyone, now were they?"

I chuckled as he winced visibly, obviously remembering my first few years here at Volterra. Oh, what good times.

"I love your power, but I really, really hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word, but I'll deal. I hate you anyways. Oh and just so you know, the people you sent to track down that shape shifter will be here soon."

"How soon, I need to assemble the guard."

"Soonish."

"**Isabella Marie Swan,**when will they be here?!"

I flinched; fury and anger like never before filling me and burning out my insides, until I was an empty shell of anything but the burning hell-sent inferno of darkened fury that raged with me. "You spilt a secret never to be told, Aro; so figure it out on your own, oh great and powerful leader of mine."

He went to reply, but I was already gone; just a whisper in the wind. As I was halfway to my sanctuary, a tortured yell as familiar as my own ripped through the tension that was suffocating the castle, "You fucking changed my girlfriend and didn't tell me?!"

I smiled sadly as pain filled me for just a second, but it didn't last very long and I soon disappeared into the maze of the Volturi Castle.

_Ex-girlfriend, my dear Edward, and that's not about to change._


	6. Chapter 5

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Edward POV**

I stared blankly at the empty space the girl formerly known as Ghost occupied in utter confusion. How on earth could Ghost and Isabella Marie Swan be one and the same? And if there were, that would mean that Bella was alive. Oh my god… my beautiful, amazing Bella was still alive.

Suddenly my fury exploded and every feeling held captive inside me was flung at the cocky vampire leader lounging carelessly on his gilded throne, with the nerve not to tell me that the love of my life had lived here for the last forty fucking years. "You fucking changed my girlfriend and didn't tell me?! YOU BASTARD, BURN IN HELL!"

"I believe it is your ex-girlfriend now, is it not, Edward?"

"That is not any of your business. How the hell is Bella alive? Victoria killed her forty years ago!!"

"How wrong you are, my dear Edward. Victoria did not kill Bella; it was actually the other way around, ironically. Victoria had been foolishly creating an army of immortal children, so naturally her and her newborns were destroyed and Bella was given the honor of destroying her here in this very room. She did enjoy it so much that she was almost normal for a month or so, but that is another story all together. Anyways, Bella came to us under very different circumstances.''

I growled loudly, my voice dripping with anger, "Why on earth did you change her? She was meant to live a human life. I left so she would have a human life."

"We didn't have much of a choice at the time; it was the only way to save her. Unfortunately, it was only after did we so, that we realized that she did not like our decision. The first few years were akin to hell with her roaming about the castle."

"Why would you have to change her to save her? What did you do to her?!!"

Already the half-processed thoughts of my family were humming through my mind; accidents, assault, they found out she knew our secret; but I shook them all away, waiting on baited breath for Aro's answer. But it wasn't his voice that answered, "Nothing. They did not do a fucking thing to me, besides deciding to damn me to this eternal hell against my will. You just couldn't let me die could you, Aro? Felt like playing god again or Satan as I like to think."

"Well, technically you did die, Isabella."

"Well I don't want technically; I want actually dead; cold, silent death."

I watched, with my jaw lying drop dead on the marble floor, as my Bella glided into the room; a baby doll style dress wrapping around her creamy skin and clinging to her curves. Strapless and touching the floor, it was the color of a coming storm, and her ebony ringlets cascaded over her left shoulder. I gasped at her beauty, but then her words finally sunk into my hazy mind. "What are you talking about Bella?"

She didn't speak until she was only a few steps away from the rest of us, but then her vibrantly scarlet eyes met mine, and her voice rang out, low and crystal clear.

"I killed myself in the meadow, Edward."


	7. Chapter 6

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Edward POV**

My undead heart broke inside my chest and tears I could never shed sprang to my eyes as a sob tore through the air, and I choked out one word, "Why?"

Her face stilled for a moment as if contemplating her answer, but then she replied; her face expressionless and her voice calm, "I never intended to do it when I first started; it was simply a cut here and then a cut there, so that I could make it through the day. But it got out of hand, I guess. Soon I was cutting every day, every night, whenever I could find the time really. At first the pain I inflicted just took away the agony of feeling your betrayal and your lies, but eventually… I can't really explain it. It was a high like none other; sweet, pure pleasure in the messed-up life I was leading. Eventually, it just wasn't enough anymore; I needed so much more. So I took one of Charlie's knives to the meadow just before twilight. And I slit my throat."

I watched in complete and utter horror as the love of my life calmly told me about her suicide, a twisted smile gracing her full red lips. I went to stop the horror spilling from her mouth but she continued; an almost wistful smile on her face.

"Funny how I used to be sick at the sight of blood isn't it? I remember vaguely all that crimson blood; I remember knowing that I would finally get relief, that I would reach the ultimate high. I would finally disappear from this world, feeling nothing but utter satisfaction. But then this idiot and his fucking followers just had to come along on that particular night, and just decide to change me, thus damning me here on earth and to undead life - Bastards."

I couldn't stand here anymore, knowing that she regretted whole-heartedly being a vampire. For being here now, where we had the chance to be together again, and all she wanted was death. "You promised you would stay safe. YOU PROMISED ME, BELLA."

"You promised to always love me; it seems we both suck at keeping our promises."

Ouch, well that hurt.

"I do love you, Bella, I will always love you."

"That's as true as me saying death has me shaking in my boots."

"You can't want to be dead, Bella, I love you and my family loves you."

"Really, Edward did you not hear me at all lately. I do not fear death, I want death; I have an unquenchable thirst for death. So unless you have a box of matches or a lighter handy, really I want nothing from you."

Sobs tore through me as agony and rejection washed over me. She didn't want me? She hated me? She wanted death over me?

"How can you be like this? Where has Bella gone?"

She stalked over to me, until she was only inches away; but still not within my reach. She was beautiful, stunning, amazing and wanted to have nothing to do with me. The light finally shone directly onto her body, and I let out a silent cry as her flesh was fully exposed. I saw her through new eyes; this wasn't just some bitchy chick called Ghost that had a scar collection that rivaled Jaspers', this was Bella. And with that in mind, I saw anew every pearly scar, every crescent-shaped bite that marked her creamy white skin. She looked like she had been through the newborn wars for centuries, not at all like a young vampire.

"Bella is still here, Edward, but she grew up the second she chose to take her own life with her own hands and leave her fragile mortal body behind. She grew up and discovered that the world isn't full of fairytales, and that the nightmares that resided in her most terrifying dreams were real and that the world is a cruel bitter place. I grew up, and I left the naïve, trusting, idiotic shell that you once knew behind. She was a child that knew of nothing, and I am the woman that was left behind. I know and have experienced all the horrors and terrors this world can and will inflict on its victims. I am still Bella; I just opened my eyes to the truth."

Sheer agony and torment crashed through me, and then before I could even think of a response; Jasper was lying on the marble floor, thrashing and screaming in pain. Guilt washed over me, as I saw the effects my emotions were having on my own brother. "I'm so sorry, Jazz, I can't help it."

His eyes met mine for a second as if he was searching for something, but then he shook his head and whispered against the pain pulsing through him to the point that his body looked like it was being tortured by Jane, "It's not you."

Every single person in the room was shell-shocked, barring Aro and Isabella, and just stared at Jasper's writhing form as one word rent the air in two, "WHAT?!!"

Screaming again in agony, he bucked against the floor where Alice had slid to the ground to cradle her husband in her arms; terror in her eyes as she watched him helplessly. Miraculously, even over his air splitting screams, we all heard Alice's frightened voice, "What is it, Jazz? What's wrong? Please be okay! Who is doing this? Please be okay!!"

Jasper finally opened his tightly clenched eyes, which were currently glazed over in agony, and whimpered out; "It's Bella."

I looked up in confusion at the calm, motionless woman before me, then back at Jasper who was screaming as if he was being tortured, then at Bella again. Looking deep into her emotionless eyes, I whispered brokenly, "How…?"

A sad smile graced her lips before she walked up to Aro's throne with a determined glint in her scarlet eyes, "I told you before, Edward. I like pain."

And just like that, Jasper's screaming stopped like not a thing was wrong in the world.


	8. Chapter 7

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Bella POV**

The confusion and agony on his face would have made me sorry and guilty if not for the fact that I just didn't have it in me to feel much of anything for any of the Cullens anymore. We had been apart for decades now, and they weren't my family now.

Shaking off the gloomy thoughts, I strode up to Aro's oversized, overly shiny, golden throne and spoke softly to our kind's ruler, knowing full well by now that the entire room would be able to hear me whether I whispered at him or not, "They are two hours away, Aro. They have procured the human and are bringing her here as we speak."

"Thank-you, Bella. I will inform the guard of her arrival. You are to stay with the Cullens; it is not my wish that they take this opportunity to disembark without our knowledge. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, I assure you. Will you be requiring my services today?"

"Yes, we never know when an 'accident' could occur, and our guest is quite important."

"I'm sure she is, Aro. I'll be here."

"See you later then. Goodbye, Cullens."

Standing and sweeping his spotless cloak around himself theatrically, he strode out of the room with all the grace the vampire life had given him. Show off.

Looking down at my body, I took stock of the dress I was wearing, and the shook my head in annoyance. I had forgotten my cloak again, and my creamy white flesh was exposed. Ignoring the questions obviously on every Cullen's mind, I called out softly, my voice carrying across the room; soft, low and full of authority; "Arianna, my cloak please."

Within seconds, one of my favourite cloaks was in my hands, and I wrapped its soft velvet around my shoulders as it rippled over the rest of my body in waves of ebony with blood red thread. Pulling the hood over my hair, I smiled as it obscured my face from view so that only my eyes shined in the artificial light, deep and bloody. My ebony cloak fluttered about my ankles and I sighed softly then looked up again; knowing that they couldn't be avoided forever, and I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. Thinking that this could take a while, I moved back a few steps and lounged in Aro throne, which for all its beauty and stiffness was actually surprisingly comfortable, and I sighed softly. Leaning my head back, I looked up at the chandeliers hanging from the high domed ceiling, tapping my feet softly on the hand rest of Marcus' throne. "So, it has been awhile hasn't it? What have you been up to lately? I'd ask where you've been, but I already know; Aro and the keeping tabs and all that."

The following silence that ensued was lengthy and boring, so when I finally took the time to gaze down at the family before me, my curiosity peaked as I saw the worried faces of more than half the group. "What's up with all the tension?"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No, but I am curious as to why you think I am so crazy; pray tell me what brought you to that odd conclusion."

"It is treason to sit on one of the royal thrones…"

"Oh Carlisle, as on the ball as always, but really, what is Aro actually going to do about it if I chose not to follow his precious laws? Kill me? He wouldn't dare give me the one thing I crave most in this world. He loves his _pet _too much to throw me away." I spat out the word just like the garbage that it was. _Pet; _like he could control me. It was a fantasy starring only his wildest daydreams, never to be a reality.

"So you're just a play thing to them then, not even good enough to be on the guard are you?"

My anger peaked at her careless and vindictive words, and my eyes darkened to an angry black, not empty like they often were, but full of hate and anger. In a split second, there was a flash of movement and then I had Rosalie in a death grip, her body pressed against the wall; my hand at her throat, in a grip that would have instantly killed her had she been unfortunate enough to be human. She had really done it now. One of the facts that the Volturi had quickly learned was to never get me angry. And right in that moment, I was livid and seething. "Do not speak of things that your tiny little brain cannot possibly comprehend, you insolent child."

"Child, really? The only child in this room is you. And I will kill you for this; no one touches me and gets away with it."

My growl tore through the air. Violent. Angry. Feral.

"I dare you to try, you half-witted bitch, but I can assure you that this castle is crawling with murdering vampires that would kill you before you touched me. And I would not have to raise a single finger, Aro made sure of that."

The anger in my voice was not only aimed at Rosalie, but at Aro, the bloody bastard had done this to me.

"What did he do, Bella?" My anger softened somewhat at Esme's soft, soothing voice. She had always brought out the child in me, even now apparently which surprised me slightly. I released Rosalie and stepped away as her body thudded to the ground and Emmett rushed to her side to pick her up again. Standing before them, I whispered, "You really want to know, Esme? You really want to know?"

I watched with baited breath as each head hesitated then nodded slowly. Sighing, I dragged my hood down, and pulled my hair back into a simply ponytail exposing my throat to them, then turned to Carlisle and stated simply, "I'm sure you recognize it, Carlisle, your knowledge of these things far exceeds mine own, I suppose."

"I do, but why on earth would they brand you?"

I heard winces and gasps at his words, but I ignored them, as I fingered the deep black tattoo etched into the side of my neck. It pulsed softly with a faint blue light, so everyone would see it and see it easily. Finding my voice, I whispered slowly and harshly; "Where have you been Carlisle? I thought we went through the whole 'Bella is suicidal, wants to die thing?' They had to do something to stop me from getting any vampire in the world to kill me. Do you think I'm stupid enough that I wouldn't have tried that? I can't even begin to count the times I tried that; but Aro got sick and tired, so they did this! And now only a damned werewolf can kill me! And guess where they fucking live? Forks - FORKS OF ALL FUCKING PLACES; the exact same place I tried to kill myself forty years ago! And they won't let me back there! Does your brain finally comprehend why they would brand me; because they refuse to let me die!!!"

I shuddered, trying to throw the anger that was consuming me from my body; once it had faded, I stood still and my monotone voice once again filled the room; empty and lifeless.

"I'm sorry for my outburst; this subject is not a pleasant one for me. They branded me, as you call it, thirty years ago. The Volturi has only bestowed this 'gift' on five members before, Aro himself, Caius, Marcus, I and a vampire known as Athena; who you probably don't know. The 'mark' as they call it, is meant to be a reward, it is the highest sign of honor an individual vampire can achieve. Usually a person is marked for their power, or in the royal's case, for security. Once the symbol is cut deep into the skin, they pour liquid obsidian into it, which when it cools is basically like a human tattoo and glows a soft blue, as you can plainly see. It is a sign that all vampires should know that if they so much as harm the bearer without consent, they are destroyed immediately. And only the person who bestowed the mark can give the orders. So you see, I can't die, because not a single vampire in the entire world is allowed to hurt, let alone kill me without Aro's consent. Only werewolves are exempt.

He has made it so that I cannot die; ever, unless by some bloody miracle I can get back to Forks. Does that answer all you questions? Does that satisfy your curiosity about the suicidal vampire? Does it show you that you can't fix me?"

Silence met my words but I knew that they had finally put the pieces together; the important ones anyway.

* * *

**??? POV**

Two men were dragging my aching and battered body to god knows where, and eight more surrounded us. Sweat drenched my body, and I was covered from head to toe in earth, dirt and dried blood. Plus I was out of my mind terrified.

All ten of them had piercing red eyes that seemed to pull at my soul, and I had to hold back the screams whenever my eyes met theirs.

They looked like blood; endless, endless pools of scarlet blood.

The dank tunnel I was hauled through was dark and silent, because my captors moved without a sound. And as much as I struggled, I couldn't break free.

Hope died before my eyes as I was shoved into a sudden burst of light, and hundreds of scarlet eyes met mine.

But I couldn't scream… I couldn't scream at all.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Bella POV**

The entire guard had assembled, eagerly awaiting our new addition.

Personally I pitied the poor soul, she wasn't dying, far from it, but she was powerful. I grimaced inwardly. Power; it all boiled down to that simple fact. Power would strip a young, healthy sixteen year old of her life and replace it with morbid and eternal hell, and also it kept me stuck here. Unable to live, and unable to die; sucks doesn't it.

I kept my eyes on the door, along with everyone else, but my attention was anywhere but here. It was on a trip down memory lane, everything flowed through my mind like a sad little play. Even then I was alone; but I was also naïve, gullible and trusting. Thanking the gods I had outgrown my stupidly-overrated and easily crushable optimism, I slipped away to the one time I had, if only for a moment, complete control over my life. The day I died.

And it all boiled down to power again. It was my choice and I was in control. That night; holding cold steel in my fingers, knowing I was holding my own life, literally, in the palm of my hands. It was mine and I had all the control; all the power - Even if it was for only a moment.

Closing my eyes, I relived the pain I felt in that moment, the pain you are only meant to feel once; the pain and sting of death. Feeling all your blood pulse through your veins and then out of you for the last time, the moment you realize everything you've done and everything you haven't; what you lost and how you've hurt; pure, inescapable pain and knowledge - One perfect moment of clarity, then the blackest oblivion, one that you can never return from, or so I thought in my human fallibility.

I can feel my eyes blacken with rage, as the memory of my change washed over me; felt anew the stolen power, the loss of control over how and when I decided to cease to exist. It was my choice, and I had chosen.

Then it was not in my hands anymore, and now I'm stuck. God damn, it would be better for this girl if she was killed instead of changed. Why live a life of regret and loss when you had a shot at a peaceful afterlife? Because she did, she was still so innocent and pure; still just a child.

**Edward POV**

I stared at the woman standing at the right hand of Aro, her scarlet eyes somewhat glazed and empty, like she wasn't really there. Pain shot through me as I watched her stand lifelessly and empty, bringing new meaning to the term, the living dead.

Her clenched fists shook slightly as her eyes watched the door with a blank stare, her hood drawn up to cover her hair and most of her face. I watched in confusion as her eyes darkened to an angry black at nothing, and stay that way, her fists still shaking with barely controlled rage.

What was she thinking?

But more importantly, why was it causing her so much anger and rage?

**Aro POV**

The door opened, and I waited on baited breath as Felix and Dmitri strode through, a stricken and terrified human limp in their arms. Her ash blonde hair hung over her wide green eyes; full of fear and confusion. Following the trio, eight more of my guard walked in; closing and bolting the door after them. I watched in excitement, as Felix took hold of the girl and forced her forward to stand before me, Caius and Marcus. Soft sobbing hit my ears, but I ignored it, already envisioning the power this tiny, frail human would soon possess.

Then before I could speak, a blur of color flashed before my eyes, heading for the child as I watched a few droplets of blood fall from a cut on her hand.

Not good.

**Cullen's POV**

We watched in horror as a male vampire rushed forward, his eyes blackened with bloodlust and headed straight for the child. And not a soul would be fast enough to save the girl. No one would be able to incapacitate him before he did some damage to the girl, bringing an unimaginable hell upon her; trapped in a room with over a hundred human drinkers.

Mere seconds before the vampire latched onto the terrified human's barely bleeding wrist, we heard Aro's voice call out frantically, and the name that escaped his lips sent everyone into shock as we turned to face him.

**Carlisle POV**

What is she going to do?

**Esme POV**

Someone help that poor girl!

**Rosalie POV**

Why would they need that bitch's help?

**Emmett POV**

Bella? They need Bella? Cool.

**Alice POV**

What the hell is happening? I can't see what's happening!

**Jasper POV**

OH God the emotions… kill me now.

**Edward POV**

Bella… oh god Bella…


	10. Chapter 9

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 9:**

**No-one's POV**

It happened instantaneously, Aro's voice rang out frantic and laced with worry, "ISABELLA! NOW!"

A glimmer of silver was slung through the air, as a tiny, cloaked figure swung around with blinding speed and grasped the hilt of an ornate and jewel-set dagger. The sound of fabric tearing echoed through the silent throne room, as Bella tore her cloak from her shoulders and spoke out clearly, her voice chilling and cold, her weapon brandished before her. "You will not harm that child."

Just a second before the vampires razor-like teeth tore through human flesh and then sank greedily into tantalizing blood, Bella turned the dagger on herself, aiming for the crease of her throat and plunged it into her flesh.

Gasps exploded through the throne room, as pale pink liquid gushed from the deep wound, dripping off the dagger's hilt because the weapon was still embedded deep in her skin. Mid air, the vampire breathed in deeply then turned sharply, eyes black and focused on one thing - Bella.

Running forward, it didn't hesitate as it sunk its fangs into her skin, and drank deeply of the liquid that was now pooling on the marble floor. Vampires throughout the room finally caught the unearthly appealing scent and struggled against their desires to suck the girl dry, so as to not bring fatal consequence upon themselves.

Bella stood motionless as the vampire clawed at her skin, drinking her dry. Her eyes dimmed from black to red and finally a red so pale and sickly that it was almost clear, but she didn't waver. Slowly the vampire let her go, liquid still dripping from its mouth and then it's now ruby red eyes widened in shock when he saw the woman before him, and he trembled in fear.

Reaching down and pulling the cloak back around her shoulder blades, she pulled the dagger from her neck and placed it in a sheath at her hip, sealing the now bone dry and gaping wound closed with crystal venom.

Picking up the vampire that had drank from her; she walked over to Aro's throne and placed him on his knees before the three brothers, then walked up and placed the dagger in Aro's waiting hands. Backing away slowly, she spoke, her voice not in the least shaken from the events that had just transpired in that very throne room, "Shall we begin the transformation, Aro?"

"You may, Isabella."

The audience watched mystified as Bella strode purposefully towards the girl and whispered softly to the human, her voice barely able to be heard even in the eerily silence, "I'm sorry child that you are to be a part of this hell. You deserve to sing with the angels."

Turning away she pulled the girl from Felix, and sank to the ground, holding the whimpering child in her arms. Looking up she whispered, knowing full well everyone would hear, "Do you wish her to be with all her powers, Aro?"

"Most definitely, Isabella; she is special."

"Very well then; Felix, bite the palm of her right hand."

As teeth sunk into flesh, then retracted and haunting screams filled the air, Bella looked down at the writhing child in her arms with sadness. Placing the now changing human on the marbled floor, she spoke softly, "My job here is done, Aro. May I take my leave?"

"You may, but I will be expecting you soon."

As she swept out of the throne room, seven vampires glanced from her retreating form to the small puddle of pink blood on the floor then back again; confusion on all their faces.


	11. Chapter 10

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 10:**

**Bella POV:**

The second I was out of sight, I sank to the ground, gasping and weak. I could feel the venom burning like acid in my empty veins, changing and morphing to adapt to my body. Slowly, as I breathed in and out, strength crawled back to my body and I curled into a ball, my head against my chest. My throat burned and my mind was screaming for blood, but I had to wait.

Which was okay, I didn't mind the pain all that much, only the dizzying weakness. I sat in silence, in the corner of an unused hallway, relishing the feeling of liquid pulsing through my veins once again. Each soft beat brought me closer to satisfaction. I didn't have very long to wait now.

Glancing down at my tainted clothing, I shook my head, and stood unsteadily to my feet. Regaining my balance, I walked calmly and unnoticeably to my room, separated from the rest of the castle.

Walking into the near empty room I called my home, I pulled out some clothes from my closet and through them on; black skinny jeans, a black sports bra and a grey tank top. Slipping soft grey ballet slipped on, I pulled one of my black cloaks on; that wasn't spattered with pink liquid, and pulled the hood over my head so that most of my face was hidden.

Gliding out of my room, soundlessly, I winced at the human screams echoing through the castle, but continued on my way; there was nothing I could do for that unfortunate changeling now. Volterra would forever be her new home; hopefully her reality was less dismal then my own.

The burn in my throat flared up painfully, not so subtly reminding me that I had some personal business to attend to; but as always my needs would have to wait. Aro apparently came first.

**Aro POV:**

I waited in the throne room for Isabella's return, and with each passing second that she didn't appear; my impatience grew. The changing and screaming child was long gone, taken to a room furthest from the rest of the vampires, but it didn't change the fact that all could hear her tortured screams. She would be an excellent addition here though; so powerful.

The Cullens had stayed behind, and I knew they were watching me with questions in their eyes, but I was too focused on Isabella's return to care about their confusion at that moment. I knew my eyes were a deadly black, and the burn in my throat was deep and scorching and screaming for relief.

But I had to wait.

Screaming obscenities in my head, I tapped my fingers impatiently on my throne as I awaited her return, an empty goblet in my left hand; which was practically trembling in anticipation.

I heard footsteps in the corridor and my mind raced with excitement, but then the Cullen's had to speak up, "We have been patient, waiting for you to tell us was the hell is going on, Aro, but enough is enough. What just happened here?"

I ignored him, my eyes focused on the door as it softly creaked as it opened, allowing the tiny person that held the key to my satisfaction in, her soft footfalls almost undetectable. "Finally Isabella, I thought I would have to hunt you down."

Her head rose up from its bowed position and her eyes stared deeply into mine, and I happily acknowledged the blazing and vivid scarlet color that they glowed with, instead of the dull pink grey that had been previously.

"No need, Aro. I know the drill, but I don't believe our visitors need to see you satisfy your hunger. Such things are not to their liking, I believe."

"Forget about them, my child. I trust you have a knife with you?"

"Don't I always."

I winced at her dry and sarcastic tone but, when she pulled the small ashen dagger from the confines of her cloak, I could care less. Why should I care how she acted as long as see followed through with her part of our mutually beneficial agreement? Not that I had any intention of following through on my part this time. I didn't need the added drama.

"Then it is time."

**Bella POV:**

I watched the sickening glee on Aro's face as he stared at the dagger held captive in my clenched fist then the goblet in his own hand. Always the same goblet too; which was just weird, but then again it was Aro. I turned to the Cullens and spoke, my voice monotone and emotionless once again,

"Personally, I believe it is in your best interest to leave, but I cannot make your decisions for you, so stay if you want. But believe me, some find the temptation hard to ignore."

"You're just going to let him slaughter some poor defenseless human, you bloodthirsty monster from hell! At least when you were human you had some sense of decency and compassion."

I ignored the rage and vehemence in Rosalie outburst and stated softly but evenly trying to repress my sudden desire to have her dismembered, "I do not believe any humans were ever mentioned, Rosalie, so please refrain from jumping to the wrong conclusions. And you know nothing of the hell I live in, so butt out before I rip that frown off your face. I never wanted you here, so how about you just ignore me and I'll do the same. Okay? Great."

Turning away from her murderous face, I stepped up to Aro's throne and sat lightly on the armrest of Caius' slightly less ostentatious one, holding my wrist out to the sickening creature. The glee in his eyes made me want to throw up, but nothing could stop this; not even me, not that I would anyway. He would have to be lenient after, and I could escape again. Sighing, I put the dagger into his waiting hand and closed my eyes blocking his eager face from my view, "Let's just get it over with then, you're sick bastard."

I felt the cool of the clear glass goblet as he placed it on the underside of my pale arm, then as he dragged the dagger's sharpened tip, slowly and torturously across the veins in my wrist, I felt the familiar feeling of them empting, and the hollowness that remained.

The sound of droplets hitting glass was somewhat sickening, but I held in my disgust, just waiting until it was over. His lips pressed to the butchered flesh that was my wrist, and I shuddered visibly as he closed the wound with his venom. Licking the last droplets off my pale, hard flesh he pulled away and I heard him sit back in his throne, cushions rustling softly.

Opening my eyes, I adverted my eyes from the Cullens before me, and watched as the leader of our kind eye's turned an endlessly ebony black as he swirled the soft pink liquid in his goblet before tipping it down his throat and moaning with contentment. Yep, this was the fearsome leader of the entire vampire world; practically brought to his knees by a sip of my 'blood.'

Shuddering, I sheathed the dagger at my hipbone, and hastily wiped all traces of Aro off my skin. The disgust got me more than anything; seriously he could slit my wrists all he wanted, but I never wanted any trace of him on my skin. Hopping silently off the armrest, I stepped back to the floor and stood before him, like the ever so faithful servant I was; whatever.

Ignoring the nauseatingly sated look on his face and in his scarlet eyes as he drained the last of droplets from his upturned glass, I spoke softly, "My part of the deal is done now; your turn."

"No, Isabella I said no more vacations for you."

"That is not your decision. We have an agreement; I let you have a glass and you let me go for a few days. So either let me go, or I will make this harder for you, believe me."

"What could you possibly do, child, I won't change my mind."

What could I do? God he was stupider than I thought sometimes; my entire existence was his weakness. Without a second thought, I pulled the dagger from its sheath again and soundlessly and effortlessly, I slit my other wrist. My veins pumped wildly, letting the ambrosia Aro so craved pour down my arm and onto the marble floor. I watched him squirm and his eyes darken, but I ignored him, bringing my slit wrist to my lips, I spoke softly but with unwavering certainty, "I think you will, Aro, I think you will."

Then I sunk my teeth into my skin and drank deeply, rejoicing as the burning in my throat disappeared as the thing it craved most washed over it in an endless bloody flood.

**Aro POV**

Her eyes were turning a sickly pale red more and more by the second, and the scent that now filled that throne room overpowered my better judgment.

"Fine, you may go, but I want one more glass."

I watched her smile wickedly as she walked up and held her bleeding wrist over my goblet, filling it up to the brim with my favourite rose-colored wine with a look of satisfaction on her devilishly grinning face.

"I knew you would see it my way."

Once my glass was full, she licked the seeping wound shut with her tongue, and then smiled again; eerily happy for her. "Now, since you got two glasses, which was not part of our agreement; I want a car, an expensive one. I like that idea of yours, the Grand Canyon one. Beautiful place to mark my next death isn't it? Ciao."

Then she turned and walked away, and within seconds the Cullens followed, but I could care less. My hunger was sated and the bliss was overcoming me.

Sometimes she was the worth the hassle after all.


	12. Chapter 11

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Bella POV:**

Ignoring the weakness that was ebbing over me, I walked with my head held high through the doors that led me away from that accursed room. Navigating my way through the almost pitch black hallways, I slipped past passage after passage; hoping vainly to lose the unwelcome stalkers on my tail.

Knowing that the elusiveness was fairly impossible, I gave up and took the quickest route to my chambers. Easing my tired body onto the scarlet red window seat, I turned to look out the window. This was the only beauty in this place; ironically it was the outside world, but still.

I watched the sun sink steadily from the sky; now painted it in a glowing array of pinks, red, and oranges, then slowly be consumed by the soft purples, blues and grays of the night-time sky. It was truly breathtaking.

Tapping my fingers on the windowpanes, I rested my head against the cool glass and waited. They would be here soon enough. I couldn't avoid them forever.

* * *

I heard footsteps softly trek through the stone corridors, and then suddenly stop. They were here; I could smell their scents blowing over me in gentle waves; vanilla, roses, caramel, lilies, honey, peppermint and Edward's scent - still unbelievably indescribable. Heavenly was a close as I was going to get to naming it.

I didn't turn to acknowledge them, really they didn't deserve it, but I didn't want to meet their eyes and see the confusion in them. I'd had enough confusion to last me a life time, and apparently it was going to be a long, long life time. But I didn't ignore them; if I did they would never leave. "What do you want?"

Any politeness had left me; I was too tired and weak to bother with civilities. Not a soul answered, and I was getting impatient fairly quickly. Turning my head around, I leant back against the reinforced glass; vampire strength and all that. "I am only going to repeat this question once, what do you want?"

I watched them struggle with words; watched them take quick, and what they thought were sneaky, glances at my eyes, which must still be a soft red, then look down at their feet. Sighing, I slowly slid off the window seat and glided over to my closet, pulling out an outfit and placing it in a pile on the huge, useless bed in my room. Still ignoring them, I pulled a wine bottle from a shelf in my cupboard and poured its glistening red contents into a simple wineglass. Sitting down in the lone chair, I swirled the glass slowly, watching a little whirlpool form then slowly disappear. Leaning back, I sipped the drink quietly, watching the family before me.

"What are you doing?"

A little startled, I looked up at Carlisle and the rest of Cullens, before answering confusion evident in my voice, "Sitting, drinking, waiting for you guys to talk. Take your pick."

Silence washed over the room again, and this time I'd had it. If they weren't going to do anything, they could do it somewhere else. "Okay, here's the deal. If you want to say something, say it or get the hell out of my room."

"This is your room? It's so bare."

I chuckled dryly at Alice's comment. So like Alice. "It's a bedroom, Alice, and last time I checked I was a vampire. What use could I possibly have for it?"

"But still. It's so bare and boring and plain."

"All things considered, it is adequate. I don't sleep so what the point having a fancy bed. I have no hobbies, so they're out too. I have a closet for my clothes. What else could I possible need?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah; so again, what do you want?"

"Um, sweetie, what just happened?" I smiled genuinely at Esme; her voice was so soft and motherly.

"I came in to the throne room and Aro drank my blood. He let me go for a few days and I came up here to get a few things. Now here we are."

"Blood?"

"To an extent, yes; blood."

"How?"

"It's quite long and involved, Carlisle."

"We have an eternity."

"Unfortunately yes; yes we do."

The room lapsed into silence, but I wasn't going to let happen again time soon. "Alice, this talk is sure to bore you. My closet it all yours. Take whatever, I think a few things would be perfect on you. Rosalie you might as well go too. I rather not suffer through your comments. If any of you get bored, any of the guards will direct you to the recreation room. There's plenty to do there. Otherwise stay here, but it really isn't that interesting."

No-one moved, even though I could see Alice contemplating the wardrobe idea.

"We're fine just here."

"Suit yourselves. The bed is all yours, it's probably time someone used it for once."

Sipping from my glass again, I twirled it lightly in my fingertips, before I spoke again, "It happened about twenty-five years ago I think. Aro stumbled across a book, in his vast library, of myths and lost relics and such, and discovered a legendary item that is said to exist but was apparently a myth - The cure for vampirism."

Gasps echoed around the room, and I smiled softly, recalling my own surprise and glee when I had found out.

"But that's impossible!"

"There's a cure???"

"Amazing!"

"We can be human again?!"

"Wicked!"

"Oh my god!"

"Yes, it was pretty spectacular. Naturally, Aro was almost giddy about it, and he ordered me to try and locate it. Or at least find out if it wasn't really real so we could set the record straight. Normally I would have fought tooth and nail against a direct order like that, I'm not a slave after all, but you can imagine how much easier it is to die as a human. So I found it."

"IT'S REAL??!"

"Quite real; it currently resides in Aro's locked vaults. I found it in an ancient city, some called it the legendary lost city of Atlantis, but really it was just a city with advanced technology that bit them in the ass. Very few things survived the holocaust their brilliant advances caused, one of them being a vial of the cure, and the method of how to brew it again. Naturally Aro wanted it for himself, but I wanted to try it first. I knew he wouldn't let me, because I would kill myself immediately after, so I drank it before he could stop me."

I paused for a second, the memories washing over me, and continued; "It's a weird thing, devolving. Instead of the fire and pain of become something harder; deader, it like waking up after a long sleep, feeling alive. It still took three days, and it did hurt; probably a quarter of the pain of being changed though. When Aro found out he was furious by the way, but of course he wanted to test out this cure. So he shot me."

"HE WHAT??!" The anger ebbing off Edward definitely surprised me, and I'm pretty sure it shocked everyone else too.

"Calm down, Edward, obviously he didn't kill me. Else you would be talking to a corpse right now. This by the way would make you kind of crazy. As I was saying he shot me, with the intention of changing me again if the cure was really real. And it was, but apparently Aro forgot to read the fine print about it being a cursed cure. Instead of dying, I felt the pain, and I gotta tell you, being shot really does hurts, I even lost the blood. I remember sitting in a puddle of my own blood and holding my hands over the hole in my chest as I stared at Aro like he was fucking crazy. I can remember the feeling of my veins emptying and my life draining away, and then suddenly filling again with burning liquid; which also hurts. My wounds closing, the blood fading to soft pink, and then the burning in my throat came back. It was about then that I realized something was wrong. Aro spent the next six months putting me through hell, trying to figure out what had happened.

By the end of that time we had discovered quite a lot. I still thirsted for blood, I was still strong, fast, beautiful, pale, glimmered in the sun. All you average vampire stuff with a few exceptions. The main one was that I could get hurt and feel pain. Gunshots, knife wounds, drowning, car crashes, yeah they pretty much killed me every time; except for the niggling fact that I actually couldn't die. I could get so close that I could actually see the white light; which isn't all that comforting by the way, but then the vampire immortality would kick in at just the last second, so here I am - numerous deaths later and still kicking, much to my displeasure."

"And the blood?"

"Oh that part is simple and complex at the same time. I have venom flowing through my veins just like all you, but being somewhat human, something in my body alters it. It morphs into that pinkish liquid you've seen, which carries pretty much all the same characteristics as blood. Aro just seems to like it a lot because apparently as a human I probably would have been his singer, as well as Edward's. It makes it quite addictive for him. And as much as I hate the circumstances, I get some good out of it. But naturally if someone drinks it all, I get weaker, but after a half hour or so, it has been replaced. Plus I can live off it; I don't need to drink off of animals or people. So I guess that's a bonus. Silver lining and all that, you know. So really, if you think about it, it isn't a cure; and no Rosalie, you can't get pregnant with it so don't bother asking. It's like being caught between both worlds, not quite a vampire, but definitely not human. And I'd change back except for the fact that it's easier to feel pain like this, and the other point that Aro probably wouldn't let me anyway because my 'blood' or whatever would just be venom again; so whatever."

The room was silent again.

"How do you know you can't get pregnant?"

I turned to the gorgeous blond woman before me with a smirk on my lips, "Wow! The high and mighty Rosalie has decided to grace the lowly Bella with her civil questions. It's a wonder that only the possibility that you might get something out of it that makes you suddenly nice to me. And as much as you disgust me, I'll tell you. Aro probably would anyways, any excuse to throw one of my mistakes in my face.

One, and the main reason, my body can't change at all. I obviously don't eat human food, I don't have a menstrual cycle, I can't gain weight, age, grow at all for that matter. And as I said before, I am vampire in practically every way except for the weird half-blood stuff and the feeling pain; so like you, I'm infertile. Which ironically enough, male vampires aren't, not that that matters really. Damn, I'm rambling again.

Then there's point number two, Aro made me test the theory out, even though I was positive it wouldn't work. And it didn't obviously or you would have seen a mini-Bella running around here. Which you haven't, so no, you can't get pregnant."

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. YOU. TESTED. IT???"

An eerie smile crossed my lips, and the masochist in me sparked to life anticipating feeling his rage and anger when he knew the truth about me, his precious innocent Bella.

"Tut, tut Edward, what's with the big display of hurt and drama? I do believe you could figure that out on your own, you are a big boy after all. If you are old enough to completely destroy a young woman and practically drag her to the brink of insanity, I think you should be able to answer the age-old question, where do babies come from? But if not I could spell it out for you, mind you it probably wasn't one of my finer moments, although Felix seems to have other ideas…"

Then it all happened so fast, and before I knew it, a shattering pain washed over me and the world dimmed for just a moment.

And the masochist smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't even think I just reacted; I had to stop the voice, the voice that taunted me.

I hadn't been her first. She was laughing at me. She was hurting me on purpose. Felix touching her like I never could. She was smiling. She was enjoying this.

I felt my hands meet slightly soft skin as it rammed hard against the brick wall, but all I could see was red. Anger coursed like venom through my veins. Holding the demon that taunted me with one hand, I drew my fist back and pounded into the laughing figure. Fist after fist, my rage flared like fire in my veins, and my heart tore with every word she had said.

She hadn't waited. She had betrayed me.

The bitterness flowed through me, unrestrained and I lashed out, needing to release the searing tension building inside me. In the midst of the red fury that exploded inside of me, a soft moan caught my ears, and the anger dissipated instantaneously.

I knew that moan; the moan of pain that tore through my heart every time I heard it. Sinking to the ground, I clenched my eyes shut, hoping to will away the scene that would greet me when I opened my eyes.

But I had to, and I felt like my own death was staring back at me.

**Carlisle POV**

No-one could stop him before the damage was done.

Emmett eventually pulled him to the ground, away from Bella as sobs tore through him. I wanted to feel pity for him, but I couldn't feel anything.

I gazed at the body that was once Bella, now completely unrecognizable. Bruises of black and purple blossomed like flowers over her deathly pale skin, and blood as red as rubies poured from her head and throat; hundreds of tiny gashes marring her beautiful skin. Limbs bent back on themselves, and bones were snapped and shattered. She was a mess.

We all watched with baited breath, as she moaned then lay silent and still, not a single movement indicating life escaping her. When she moaned, Edward's eyes opened and his horrified gasps filled the room, his body wracked with heart-wrenching sobs.

My beautiful Esme rushed forward and pulled Bella's bleeding head into her lap, while Alice held her limp hand. Rosalie had retreated to the darkest corner of the room, but the horror on her face was evident to all. Emmett still restrained Edward, as I watched for any signs of life. But she didn't move.

Minutes ticked by, and she was still motionless. The blood eventually dried up, but the bruises continued to appear on her skin; ugly and dark and painful. Slowly, clear liquid poured from her wounds and saturated her skin.

We watched in utter awe, as bruises faded to pale grays and cuts and scrapes sealed over. Then her eyes opened; eyes of a gentle milky pink, but aware and alert. Picking herself of the ground, she tore her bloodied cloak from her shoulders and effortlessly pulled her shoulder back into its socket. Then she cracked her legs and arms back together, and her knees; even her hipbone back to their sockets. Standing to her feet, she cracked her neck and clicked her jawbone back into place and then stretched upward, joints popping and cracking.

Every single one of us was unable to move as she hissed softly and shuddered a bit, then sat down on the window-seat and without a word, sank her teeth into her wrist.

Her eyes slowly changed from milky red to blazing and hellish scarlet and she moaned in pleasure. Leaning back, the words that came out of her mouth were unexpected to say the least, "Great, now that I've already died once today, Aro is never going to let me crash at the Grand Canyon. Thanks a lot guys."

Like I said, it was unexpected to say the least.

**Bella POV**

I ignored the shocked faces as I sucked on the seeping wound on my wrist.

"You're alive???!"

I groaned, and then mumbled curses under my breath at knowing the slowest vampires in this universe. "Yes I am. Do you want me to spell it out for you? Edward just killed me with his bare hands, and magic oh magic, I'm still alive. I thought we had discussed this and I told you that that was the fucking problem! I cannot die, unless a vampire kills me and burns the pieces; or a werewolf, but really that's not important. God, I just can't catch a break, I just want to die for heaven's sake. Is that so much to fucking ask?"

"Why are you so freaking bitter about this?"

"Oh, is Rosalie the bitch back again? Why do you think I'm bitter, you pathetic excuse for vampire? I'll paint you a little picture, okay. You want to have a baby more than anything in the world right? How would you feel if that for forty fucking years you got pregnant over and over and over again, and then miscarried over and over and over again just minutes from delivering said beloved child or better yet, you had the fucking baby and every time it was stillborn. To have the thing you want most in your grasp and then have it slip away over and over and over. You do actually realize I was actually welcoming the bright light a few moments ago right? That I was crossing over? But then this curse brought me back to here, which I'm beginning to believe is hell. Because even the world wasn't this unkind.

SO yes, I do believe I have a right to be bitter. And if not for that reason, maybe you should take a quick glance at the cowering brother on your left and realize that the same man that promised to love me for an eternity, an eternity Rosalie, could easily have just killed me. And probably would have actually gotten to the whole tearing your body apart and burning it, if Emmett hadn't stepped in. Do I need to explain some more why I am a heartless fucking bitch who wants nothing more in this world than to leave it and its fucked-upness behind, because I have a thousand more reasons that would just love to be discussed."

The room was silent, so I watched, completely sated, as my blood beaded from the teeth marks on my skin then slowly dripped to the floor. Looking up, I asked softly, strength still ebbing back to my newly healed limbs, "Anyone want some?"

I giggled as they shrank back in horror; damn I have got to be the first bi-polar vampire on this earth.

"Bella!"

Smiling innocently, I answered honestly, "What? It's just going to go to waste on the floor anyways. I'm totally full."

"That's disgusting! And we aren't murderers!"

I turned to Alice's horror stricken face, then chuckled dryly, "That is still up for debate my dear Alice, especially little Edward here. But the other fact is completely wrong. It isn't gross, quite delicious if I do say so myself. A lot of people think so, how else do you think I got practically a wing of this castle to myself when I've lived here for less than a century and everyone hates me?"

"You sold your blood? That is sick and wrong!"

"Not really, more like a mutually beneficial trade. But if you want to believe I'm basically whoring myself out, be my guest, I won't stop you. There are worse things, I can assure you."

"Oh really?"

Standing to my feet and walking to my closet, I pulled out the dull black handle of a simple dagger, before walking back to window-seat, I threw the dagger to the ground just inches from their feet.

I muttered a simple 'yes' as they gazed curiously at the aged steel coated in black-red crusted blood. Every face turned to me as Carlisle pulled the dagger from where its tip was embedded in the ground. Holding it in his hands gingerly, he studied it closely, the rest of the family clustered close together, looking at it over his shoulders. He turned to me with confusion on his face, "Bella, what is this?"

I looked out the window as gentle rain poured from the sky, cleansing the outside world. But not in here, everything was untouched from the healing rain, it was still tainted. "A tainted dagger."

"Why do you have it?"

I smiled at the hint of recognition lurking in his words, like he already knew, or was at least getting close. An half sad, half wild smile slipped onto my lips, as I continued to watch the raindrops fall from the heavens, my answer echoing in the silent, and tense room. "It's a memento from my first kill."

I watched their eyes flare in recognition, then Alice whisper softly, uncertainty evident in her voice, "Who?"

I smiled softly for a moment, before I replied dryly, my mind skimming over the hazy memory; replaying it over in my head as I had done oh so many times is the past.

"Myself."

And at that they were all shocked to silence for once in their lives; the only sound was cold metal clattering to the ground from frozen fingertips.


	14. Chapter 13

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Bella POV **

I smiled as the dagger fell from Carlisle fingers as if he had just touched fire. The expressions on their faces were priceless.

"Now now, Carlisle, that is no way to treat an antique; especially one very close to my heart."

I chuckled dryly at their horrified faces, before picking up the dagger and placing it back inside my wardrobe. Pouring another glass of the delightfully addictive ruby ambrosia, I lifted it to my lips and downed the whole glass quickly. Wiping my mouth, I licked the few droplets that had escaped off my fingertips and sighed softly as warmth rushed through my body. "Blood is such a wondrous thing, is it not?"

Not waiting for a reply from the shock still Cullens, I peeled off my blood stained shirt and skinny jeans, and walked over to put on the outfit I had already laid out. But before I could grab it, Alice was in front of me, her hands on her tiny hips and her chin jutted out, "Isabella Marie Swan, what in god's name are you doing?"

"Getting changed, Alice, I thought that it was fairly obvious."

"You couldn't have asked us to leave the room?"

"Like I care if you do or not, little pixie. It's nothing you haven't seen anyways, but now I would like to put some clothes on. Is that okay with you?"

She opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, and I just laughed.

"I'll take that as a go ahead then."

Gently pushing her to the side, I slid the strapless floor length dress on. I loved this style of dress; ebony black, beaded, figure hugging and backless. Silver, small linked chains crisscrossed all the way from the small of my back to my shoulder blades. Strapping on sooty black six-inch heels, I ran my finger through my hair to untangle any snags then pulled it up into a casual twisted bun, leaving tendrils of ashen silk curling by the nape of my neck and my ears.

"OMG, Bella that is the most amazing dress I have ever seen."

I smiled at Alice, she was probably the only one I would warm up to anytime soon, if ever. "Thanks Alice. But believe me, you ain't seen anything yet."

I giggled softly, before pulling out another wine bottle and seven more glasses. Pouring ruby red blood into each, I motioned for the motionless Cullens to take one each. Smiling softly, I announced, "It's quite safe. Animal blood, I always keep a bottle handy. Now I would like to propose a toast to all of us meeting once again. Cheers."

I sipped the blood silently, watching as each Cullen, one by one, took cautious tastes. Finally they were drinking it happily and smiling timidly at me. Glancing down at my own glass, I wondered to myself - Carnivores… Vegetarians - What does that make me; a cannibal?

I chuckled at the notion, but I knew it was true. But surprisingly, out of all the vampires in this castle I was the only one now who never killed to survive. Funny old world this is.

Reveling in the feeling of blood on my tongue, I moaned softly, then swallowed the last of my glassful. Placing it on the windowsill I stepped closer to the window pane as the warming rays of the rising sun washed over me. My skin sparkled in the sunlight, and bounced off bare walls of my room; such beauty amongst the pain and agony. Nothing compared to us – Vampires; the epitome of beauty, grace and elegance. Yet stone cold killers and unnaturally alive. Such contradictions; the face and body of angels, the soul and nature of demons; a world of opposites, and a world I wished more than anything to leave behind.

**Edward POV**

Monster -

The word echoed in my mind, over and over and over. The picture of Bella lying still and motionless on the ground from wounds wrought by my own two hands flashed across my vision like a broken record.

Now as the sunlight shone through the glass window, her body glowed and sparkled like a diamond. She was radiant; beautiful; magical; enchanting; lovely; indescribable.

She was an angel as I had always thought, and I was but a monster. Sobs caught in my throat as her words echoed in my ears, and I longed more than anything to erase them from my mind forever,

… _The same man that promised to love me for an eternity, an eternity Rosalie, could easily have just killed me… Edward just killed me with his bare hands… Edward killed me… Edward killed me… Edward killed me… Edward killed me…_

I had killed her.

I had beaten her and broken her and tore her body apart with my own two hands. I had actually tried to kill her. And I had practically succeeded.

I killed her. Oh dear lord, I really was a monster…


	15. Chapter 14

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 14: **

**Bella POV**

I turned away from the window, with a wistful smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Tracing the bite mark on my shoulder blade, I relived anew how much I wished it wasn't there. All the others didn't bother me in the least, I myself loved the myriad of patterns they left on my skin, but I hated this one.

Aro told me after I had changed that it was customary to change his guard by a bite on the throat; ironically like 'real' vampires, but my suicide attempt had destroyed that option.

It was only years later that I discovered that my changing marks, and its position made me as powerful as I now was. Not even Aro had predicted how powerful I was; he thought I may have been a shield, but that notion was quickly put to rest, in the presence of my true powers.

Still fingering the scar, I wondered if that I had just stabbed myself in the heart and Aro had bit my throat that I would not be here now. Still; life, however dull, was wasted on what ifs and wonderings, so I lay the musings aside and settled on living out this life until I could somehow escape.

Turning back to the ever still and silent Cullens; which was something I just hadn't adjusted to, I looked them over carefully. They hadn't changed at all since those days we spent together forty years ago, but being vampires, I hadn't expected them to.

"So, are you actually intending to stay, or are you leaving? I personally would leave the second I could, but hey, that's just me."

"But Aro said we couldn't leave until we fixed you."

I laughed dryly and humorlessly at that comment; of course they would believe that. "I didn't say to get Aro's approval. He is a heartless dictator with no rights to rule over the vampire population like he does. Plus, the whole fixing me thing would have been only a vain hope of his. He doesn't really believe I can be fixed, but he knows that your family's sense of compassion would invoke you to stay anyway. It's just a ploy to get you to stay here in Volterra indefinitely; smart actually if you think about it, but heartless to the core."

Once again, they were staring at me with the vampire equivalent of fish faces; opening and closing their mouths wordlessly at my statement. The truth hurts, doesn't it?

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Believe me, if I hadn't told you what was going on; it is highly likely that you would have spent decades here trying to fix me. Which let's face it, is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Bella."

"No Carlisle, many things are impossible. Whether or not you chose to face the truth; the fact remains that not every story gets a happy ending, because many, many things are impossible in this world of ours."

"But the real Bella must be in there somewhere! She has to be!"

I smiled sadly at the determined little pixie that I had once named among my closest friends, knowing that no matter what, she would never accept the truth. "This is the real Bella, Alice. I have been all my life; but time and circumstance has changed me from the fragile little girl you once knew. I may neither be innocent nor alive, but I am Bella; and I always will be until someone somewhere finally hears my pleas and lets me depart from this infernal world."

"You can't mean that!"

Instead of responding, I just turned away and stared out the window again, wanting to lose myself in the nothingness that often invaded my entire being. No matter how many times I told them, no matter how I persisted; they would believe what they wanted in the end - I was in denial; that I was angry with them or that I would change from who I am now to the person they once knew.

It didn't matter really what they chose to believe, in the end I would continue as I had for the last four decades. Waiting out the years as I saw fit for myself until I could finally manage to escape and succeed in getting to Forks once again; which could even be centuries away now. Reality truly does suck.

**Esme POV**

I watched the young woman I had called my own child since the day I had met her, silently, compared to my children and husband.

I saw her words fall upon deaf ears, everyone in our family refusing to believe that this person would never be the Bella they knew again. But as the minutes ticked by, I knew in the core of my being that this was without a doubt my daughter; no matter how much she had changed. And changed she had; the ideals that had made up the Bella we knew were seemingly gone now. Here was a Bella that not a single one of us knew nor understood.

She was a stranger to us all.

And that thought made me wish to weep rivers of tears for the child that had suddenly grown up into a woman that had seen and lived things I knew only I would understand. And I did, to an extent. We shared the same incident that forced us into this world of vampires; suicide.

But as I watched this woman before me, I felt the hardness that was her unbeating heart like an oppressive presence in the room. She had cut herself off from the pain and agony and despair, but in turn had also cut away the emotions that made her Bella; love, compassion, joy, peace, hope.

She was hollowed out, no longer filled with anything but emptiness; it wasn't surprising really that she no longer held any desire to continue to live; nothing to live for at all.

Pain shot through me as I caught her wistful look as she gazed out the window, and only intensified as I watched a look of utter weariness steal over her forever youthful features, twisting them into that of someone much older. She looked exhausted and tired, way too much for a woman who would never see her twentieth birthday; physically at least.

Finally I couldn't hold it back anymore; her downcast and tired expression eating away at my heart. I couldn't let her stay like this; this was my daughter after all; no matter what she thought.

"Bella, are you okay?"

The room immediately became as quiet as a crypt, as Bella turned away from the window to face me; and I caught the look of vulnerability that lit her face for a second before emotionless once away took its place. She seemed to contemplate the question for some reason, a small smile curving her lips, "I do believe that's the first time in forty years that anyone has ever asked me that, but yeah, I think I am okay. Thank-you for your concern, Esme, it is appreciated."

I wanted to pull her into my arms and rock her like the lost little child she was, but I resisted. This Bella would most likely not want or need the comfort I wanted to give her. But for the entire world, someone needed to help her realize that she was loved at least.

No matter if she managed to permanently kill herself; she needed to know that she was loved and cared for. She needed that, as every child like her needed. And I wanted nothing more in the world than to show her that.

**Bella POV**

"You guys should probably hunt soon; your eyes are very dark. I'll show the way to some suitable hunting grounds, because I rather doubt anyone else here would understand or help you. The Volturi are very particular about eating habits."

They all nodded stiffly, except Emmett who was practically bouncing around the room, which strangely reminded me of Alice. "Is there any grizzlies, Bella? I really want a grizzly!"

I smiled warmly at Emmett; unable to stay completely emotionless around him. He was like a sun radiating with warmth, and I couldn't help but bask in his glow of excitement. "Sorry, Emmett, but grizzlies aren't really native to Italy. But I am sure I can scry out something for you to tackle if you really feel the need."

Then I was in the air before I could even blink. Strong arms crushed around my sides and I stopped still, blinking furiously and trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened. Emmett immediately let me slip to the floor at the coaxing of his family that echoed dimly in my ears. I stood there motionless, before I wrapped my arms around my chest to close the gaping hole that consumed me, and closed my eyes so that all I could see was darkness.

"Bella? Bella?! BELLA??!"

I opened my eyes quickly, focusing on the slightly blurred figure of Carlisle Cullen, and concentrated on stopping the hole in my chest from getting any bigger. "Yes?"

"What the hell just happened?!"

I paused momentarily; slightly stunned that Carlisle would swear, because I knew that he never swore, and then muttered quietly, "Why don't you tell me, since I am the one that was out of it apparently."

"Well, yes, but we have no idea what just happened. I mean, one second you were fine, then Emmett hugged you and the next minute you were the vampire equivalent of being catatonic!"

"Oh, yeah that. Well, Emmett touched me."

"And…?"

"That's about it."

I could see them getting frustrated fast, not to mention the confusion now running across their faces. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Because I haven't touched or been touched by anyone in forty years."

"WHAT?!"


	16. Chapter 15

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Alice POV**

Every vampire currently in the room, minus Bella of course, shouted out in shock. She hadn't touched anyone?! What the freaking hell has happened all these years?

"But we saw you touch people. There was Aro, and that girl, and Edward, and that other vampire…"

Understanding flashed across her pale still face for a second, and I thought I saw sadness flicker to life in her scarlet eyes. Then as quick as they came, they were gone; her face expressionless once more. Reclining onto the undisturbed bed that sunk slightly beneath her she looked out the window and responded dryly. "Perhaps I wasn't being clear; I meant that in these last four decades, I haven't been touched with any kind intention like Emmett just demonstrated. Aro slits my wrists to satisfy his own despicable hunger, Edward tried to kill me, any other vampire in Volterra has only ever touched me in training or as punishment for something I have done, and I only touched that child when she was about to be bitten and submitted to hell on earth. Nothing kind in any of those brief encounters, now is there?"

I stepped back, more than a little stunned and clung to Jasper for support as he sent calming waves about the room. Relaxing, as did the others around me, I watched as Bella neither was affected or even acknowledged Jasper's influence. She remains as still and statue like as before; not tense but not at ease.

"How come Jasper's power doesn't seem to affect you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I just have a stronger rein over my emotions than Jasper can conquer. Just a theory though."

The room once again lapsed into silence, and I wasn't having any of that again. "So what do you do for fun around here, anyways? It seems a little dull."

A soft chuckle escaped Bella's lips and I saw Edward's eyes light up at the sound. Just what would happen while we were here? Was there any way on earth that we could show Bella life again, and would she forgive Edward?

Bella's voice interrupted my frustrated thoughts, cutting through the silence like a knife, "Personally, I don't do all that much. The other residents occupy their time with the games room, the training room, shopping, their duties and their mates, I suppose. I've never really thought about it much, but I'm sure you could find something to occupy your time with. Plus, Aro had already entrusted you with the task to 'fix me' as he calls it."

A wry smile slipped to her lips as she emphasized 'fix me;' evidently she found the idea ridiculous. And as much as that sent a sharp pain through my unbeating heart, it was good to see the natural smile light up her face; making her more beautiful than ever before. With that thought I finally asked the question that had been stuck in the back of my mind since we had found out that this was the Isabella Swan we had once known so well.

"Why'd you dye you hair?"

Flashing me a gleaming grin, the corners of her mouth pulled into a crooked half-smile, much like Edward's, I thought - Interesting.

"Well, after some time, with all the self mutilation and dark clothes; the entire town thought I had gone Emo. So I thought to myself, why not complete the look? Plus black hair goes better with my vampire pale skin, I think."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a somewhat teasing look appeared on her face; as teasing as it could be for someone who was being decidedly expressionless, and she stated, "You know, Alice, I am somewhat disappointed in you."

I was taken aback, and just looked at her; a cheeky grin telling me that I was missing something, but not entirely sure what that thing was.

"What did I do?"

"You have done nothing; that's why I'm disappointed in you."

"What?"

"It's just that the Alice I remember would probably have me strapped to a chair by now threatening me with make up or dragging me to the nearest mall. And you have done neither. So, I guess I am somewhat disappointed."

At that, a broad grin slipped onto my face. There's the Bella I know; maybe we can get her back in time. "Well, we'll just have to remedy that won't we, Bella? I can't wait to go through your wardrobe."

"You know everything that's in there Alice, we did get everything a little while ago; except lingerie, but I don't particularly feel like wandering around in them anymore. So do your worst."

I smiled wickedly, oh she was going to regret telling me that, and judging by the somewhat grinning faces of my family; they were thinking the exact same thing. "Oh, Bella you are so going to wish you didn't say that. You ain't seen anything yet."

"Bring it on."

Oh, I like this side of Bella. She's feisty. We are going to get on so very well.

**Bella POV**

True to her word, Alice had ushered, well forced, all the boys out of the room and proceeded to filter through my clothes at vampire speed. Mounds of clothes piled on the floor as she searched for the best outfit choice, and at her command Rosalie had strapped me to a chair that I was sure hadn't been in my room a few seconds ago with rope I knew that I definitely did not have in my room a few seconds ago. But then again, this was Alice; nothing around her was strange anymore.

Esme watched on silently, a soft smile on her face and her warm topaz eyes shining down on me. Still as motherly as ever; time had altered very little the woman I knew like a second mother.

She was the same now as she was forty years ago.

Sitting motionless in the chair, I simply waited, something I had not done while I was human; but I had all the time in the world now, and truthfully, I had missed Alice's force of nature attitude.

"Rose, I need you to tackle make-up, subtle and natural I think; maybe a little eyeliner, eye shadow and blush. Especially blush."

It was obvious why Alice was so insistent on the blush, and as much as it hurt a little that they were trying to make me like the human Bella I could never be again, I didn't really feel the need to stop their obvious fun. It didn't hurt me in any way to humor them for a few hours, or days if Alice wanted to go all out like she probably would.

"Esme, do you want to do her hair? I was thinking soft curls pulled up into a loose bun with a side swept fringe. Oh! And highlights! Please, please Bella can we use highlights?! Please!!"

"Whatever you want, Alice, just think of me as your life-sized Barbie doll for the next few hours. I'll even do the creepy grin if you really want."

"YAY! I love you!"

I tensed every muscle in my body locking up and the room went dead silent; almost crypt like; still and eerie. Shutting my eyes tightly, I blocked everyone out for a moment as I took back control of my currently petrified body. Relaxing my locked limbs, I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes. Keeping my voice as even as possible, I stated, "If you are going to do streaks or highlights Alice, I would ask that you to refrain from anything especially bright or perky. Not really me."

The tension that had almost been palatable a second ago, eased and Alice smiled softly in my direction, before she resumed sorting through my now massive piles of clothing. "Sure thing Bella, but is red okay to use? It's a little bright, but definitely not perky. I think it would go really well with the outfit I have in my mind."

"Sure sure."

I waved my hand passively, sinking down within myself as the three continued to work on me. Delving through my mind, I found all the emotions that had broken free at Alice's comment, and slowly but surely stuffed them back in the locked box I had put them in. I really didn't want to deal with them right now, if ever. They were a nuisance really.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to wander through the meaninglessness that was my existence, allowing myself to reach a state of 'sleep' as I like to call it. Well the closest thing I would ever get to sleep anyway.

Whoever said that ignorance is bliss was so wrong. Nothingness is the closest I have ever come to bliss in a very long time.


	17. Chapter 16

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 16:**

**Rosalie POV**

"I'll be back in a second, okay?"

Since Alice and Esme were fairly preoccupied, and Bella was giving a really good impression of a stoned human with a absent smile on her blank face; I wasn't really annoyed that they didn't really respond to a single word I said, except to murmur soft okays and sure.

Slipping out the door, I glided soundlessly across the marble floor to where I could hear the boys talking amongst themselves. Or reassuring Edward by the snatches of conversation I caught.

"It's okay… anyone would have reacted that way… she'll come around… the girls will sort her out…"

I smiled grimly, knowing full well that things had been promising before, but were not now. Bella had practically cocooned herself in an unfeeling shell to protect herself from anyone else. Much like I had after my rape and change.

It was almost odd how I could relate to her now of all times; when she was being unresponsive, and downright viscous on many occasions. Who would have thought that right now I could understand Bella in a way the others would never get. Gone from me was the silly anger I had once held for her, now I just saw her as a lost girl, torn apart by the world. And a girl I knew I could relate with if I ever got the chance.

Facing the group before me I found them exactly as I thought I would; Jasper and Emmett hanging back a bit, leaning against a stone wall but giving advice and encouragement every now and again; Carlisle crouched on the ground with his hand on youngest son's shoulder as Edward sobbed tearlessly. He was curled into himself; looking likes the epitome of despair, defeat and self-loathing - Edward at his very worst.

Hearing my approaching footsteps, my love Emmett raced to me and wrapped me into his strong embrace. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and pushed myself further into Emmett's comforting arms.

"So how did it go?"

I took a deep breath, then replied softly, carefully choosing my words so that I didn't send Edward into a worst state than what he was currently in. "We didn't talk all that much, mainly because we really didn't know what to say to her. But we went about the normal Alice make over thing, trying to get Bella into her old self more, and it worked a little. She let Alice have free reign and didn't flinch or freak out or anything when I did her make up or Esme did her hair. I got the vague feeling that she wasn't really enjoying it, but then again she never did, and that she was just letting us do what she knew made us happy."

I paused, and focused on the kisses Emmett was pressing against me neck, as I tried to find the words to continue. "Everything was going fine; she was relaxing a little, and was smiling more. But then Alice accidentally, and I stress that it was an accident so don't any of you dare blame her for this, said that she loved Bella. Then she flipped out; not getting angry or anything, she just tensed and stopped speaking. Eventually, she relaxed a little but basically told Alice that she could do whatever she wanted and then blocked us all. It was like she disappeared inside herself and was not going to come back. She was still like that when I came to find you guys."

Edward's sobs subsided a little, but he looked up at me with eyes full of unshed tears and his face was full of anguish. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't think she has even heard the word love since she was human and simple cannot handle it now. She's shutting herself off completely from anything or anyone who tries to tell or show her that she's loved."

Edward's sob started again, and this time it was Carlisle that spoke again. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I think in Bella's case, although the circumstances are different, she is much like I was after my change; the unrelenting hate one second, then the emotionless, the sadness, the self-loathing. Maybe Aro was right when he thought we could help her. I mean, I pretty much know what she's dealing with, Jasper can try to help her with her emotions, and Esme is probably the best person for her to feel unconditional love from. You, Carlisle have dealt with all of us and many emotional and psychological cases like Bella over the years; Edward is probably the king of masochism and self-hate, while Alice was her best friend, almost her sister just like she accepted Emmett as her older brother. We have to be able to do something."

"Maybe we can."

"I'm sure we can, but I better head back, they are probably finished by now. You guys might as well wait outside Bella's room for us and you might catch a bit of our conversation. Anything we know gives us a better chance of fixing this mess."

* * *

"Did you get lost, Rose? You were gone for ages."

"Um, I just wanted to look around a bit. I ran into the boys though and they are waiting outside; we figured you'd almost be done."

It probably would not be the best thing if they all knew that I was talking to the guys all this time about Bella.

"She's lying, you know. She was talking to Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle about six corridors down ever since she left the room."

My head snapped up and I heard the confused gasps from outside the doorway, all four of them, which meant the Bella, Alice and Esme, all knew the guys were listening to every word we said. "Ho…how did you know?"

Bella opened one eye and grinned lazily up at me, then chuckled softly before replying, "I got bored of counting sheep in my head and was wondering where you had went for so long. Powers come in handy for things like that, but I got to tell you that if you and Emmett had been any closer together, I may have been sick all over Alice's outfit. And you wouldn't want to do that."

"I do believe that's invasion of privacy."

I watched Bella's reaction carefully, seeing if she was take clam up at Alice's offhand comment, but then Bella surprised us all yet again. "That's rich coming from the family with a physic, an empath and a mind reader. One would have thought that any concept of privacy had gone out the window. I'm just using all the gifts that the vampire life gave me."

Although her remarks were cutting; the crooked half smile that curved her lips took away any sting they may have caused. I for one was just happy that her playful mood was back; too bad we didn't know how long it would last.

"Rosie! Can we come in yet? I'm bored…"

"You can come in Em, but unless you want to see Bella in more scanty lingerie, I certainly wouldn't recommend it." Although I know a certain vampire with bronze hair that would probably love to see Bella in the sultry blood-red underwear she's currently sporting.

"I heard that, Rosalie!"

"Don't peek into my mind then Edward - Privacy invasion!"

"I do believe we already covered that one Rose, but feel free to drill it into your family's head. It might shake things up for a little while. And Emmett, I can promise you this; that if your hand gets another inch closer to that doorknob, I will give every horny male vampire in this castle a key to your wife's bedroom. And believe me, there certainly are a lot."

"You fight dirty, Bella."

"That's just how I roll, Emmett."

"You're one of a kind, Bella."

"So they tell me."


	18. Chapter 17

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 17:**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, you can put it on now."

"You realize Alice that I am not actually going anywhere, right?"

"Doesn't mean you can't look great."

"Ah! There's the Alice Cullen logic I was looking for."

Smiling softly, I slipped the material onto my body, tying the laces together tightly; leaving the ends dangling. Slipping on the skirt Alice had chosen and the heels (death traps as I had once referred to them once) that had to have been at least four inches high and made my thighs look spectacular. Esme had already put the earrings in my earlobes and wrapped my neck and wrist in jewellery; with a ring on one of my slender, pale fingers. "Done, I am done right?"

"Yep, you're all done, and one of my best makeovers yet; although I did have a lot of raw beauty to work with."

I turned to look into the floor length mirror that Alice had steered me towards, and looked at my reflection. Alice definitely had a talent; I mean I was vampire and thus was gorgeous by default, but Alice had made me beautiful, confident and sexy as hell.

My hair was curled and pulled up into a loose bun with the side sweep fringe and now had random blood-red streaks through the ebony black. I had opal set silver studs in my ears and a matching pendant and ring. Subtle makeup had made my eyes stand out, almost popping out on my vampire pale face. The barest hint of a blush stretched across my skin from cheek to cheek, but it had nothing on my human blush.

A tight black corset with only one shoulder emphasized my chest and the blood-red laces glowed against the ebony leather that ended just above my navel. A leather miniskirt that reached mid thigh exposed my shapely hips and thighs, while the strappy heels gave me a couple of extra inches in height. "Well I like it."

I heard a barely audible, 'I'll say,' and whipped my head away from the mirror and my reflection to finally notice that all of the Cullens were now in my room and staring at me. But the lust in the eyes of the one whose whispered words I had just heard, not only confused me but I felt a familiar pulse of pain in my chest. And I knew that unless I did something to stop it, it would never end now. This had happened before and I was unwilling to go through all that again. "Can Jasper come over here for a second, I need a favor."

I watched as a nervous and confused Jasper walked up to me, and the pain inside my chest roared into flames; consuming me from the inside out.

"What can I help you with, Bella?"

"My request may seem odd, but I believe that only you might do this; so can you either drain my blood or rip my arm off please."

To say the look on his face, and the rest of the Cullen family's faces for that matter, was horrified to say the least. I probably could have come up with a brand new word for how his face looked in that moment. Finally he stammered, "Wha…What?!"

"I know you heard me. I find myself at this time in need of a distraction, so you would you be so kind as to fulfill my request.

"Bella! I can't do that."

"Well than can one of you move it and get someone who will."

"No! This is crazy."

My blood boiled and the sparks of pain that were now continually exploding in my chest made my carefully reined-in temper snap like an elastic band pulled too tight. "That's it. Contrary to popular opinion, none of you have any right to meddle in my affairs; you relinquished that right forty years ago. So right now, I am not the Bella who may have once been your friend, I am Isabella Swan Volturi, and I command the right to have you all sentenced to death if you do not heed my word. So either fulfill my request yourself or find someone that will; now."

By the end of my rant, my voice was deadly; venom dripping over every syllable that escaped my lips. I knew my eyes were the blackest black by this point in time and that I probably looked like a real vampire right now; beautiful, vicious and downright lethal.

The entire Cullen family was now staring at me in terror, alarm and horror. "Bu... But… w…why?" Alice's lips trembled as she stuttered out her question, her eyes steadily watching my face, searching for some sort of friendliness or possibly the former Bella that was currently unavailable.

"Because, this is **my **home; what I do here is **my **business, and if you think a few hours of 'sisterly' bonding can change the fact that my undead life thrives on pain and agony, I am sorry to disappoint you. And as it stands, I may hate it here to such a degree that there couldn't possibly be word to describe how much I loathe it; the Volturi may think of me as a pet, but I am **their** pet. And they will see that I have what I desire, excluding death, no matter what. Call me the unwilling princess of Volterra if you will."

"What?!"

I grinned sardonically, not answering their question, but realizing that the anger I had just released had pushed the unrelenting pain deep within the recesses of my being. Oh well, guess there'll not be any amputations for the moment.

"Would you really kill us?"

"No, Alice. Even if I had ordered for your immediate slaughter, which I won't, I wouldn't have done it. Although you may piss me off, you were once a part of my family, and I promised may years ago never to lay a finger against anyone I had once considered family. So safe then, I guess."

Relief crossed their faces, and I snickered inaudibly.

"So…… hunting?"

I grinned wickedly, and replied "Only you Emmett could be thinking about your stomach after I just said I could have you dismembered and burnt into ashes with a snap of my fingers. You are definitely one of a kind."

"That's what they tell me."

* * *

"You can all hunt here. It has the biggest variety of wildlife that you'll find around Volterra. And don't bother trying to leave here with the notion to escape or scout out any bigger game because Demitri will track you down; and I gotta say that when he does find you, Aro would not be very happy. You've seen his hospitable side, don't give him reason to hurt you."

"Okay thanks Bella. So I guess we'll see you back at the castle then?"

"No, unfortunately I am stuck with babysitting duty."

"Then why would Aro is worried about us wondering off if you are here watching us?"

"Hello? You are a coven of seven very old vampires with numerous powers against lowly old me; a vampire with slightly slower reflexes, speed and strength than the rest of you."

"Then why bother watching us at all?"

"I don't know; it's _Aro _for god's sake. Does anyone understand what goes on in that twisted old mind of his?"

"True."

"Now go hunt. I don't really want to be out here for days you know."

In a flash, I was alone; all the Cullens sprinting off in different directions to stalk their own individual prey. Sighing, I sat down on a lone, moss-covered boulder and waited until they were finished.

Crossing my legs, I pulled the minuscule skirt down my paper white thighs so that I was no longer flashing anyone, and ran my finger through my silky tresses. Why did the world continue to torment me so? I had prayed for death, and the universe in all its irony had sent the one family that had made me wish for death in the first place; why did everyone hate me so?

The burn in my throat started to make itself know; a flicker of fire, the familiar sandpaper feel that ached to be soothed, and normally I would have let it continue to burn until I had a raging inferno in the back of my throat, but I was bored out of my brain out here. Doodling random patterns on my forearm, I trailed one razor sharp fingernail across my skin, then slowly dug it in; dragging out the pain for as long as was possible as it cut through my skin like butter. Ruby red blood beaded on my ghostly skin, then flowed across it in rivulets of scarlet. Dipping one finger in the pooling blood, I drew somewhat macabre patterns across my stony flesh. Soon all I could see was a mess of blood and scars.

The air changed direction, and I caught the scent of seven vampires just downwind of me. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the pain for a little while longer, but slowly opened them as my enhanced senses told me that I was completely surrounded.

Lazily sweeping my gaze from side to side, I raised my mutilated arm to my lips and licked away the blood in one sweep of my tongue, then flicked my tongue out to catch the last stray droplet. "You guys done?"

They all nodded numbly, but I could see the disappointment, disapproval and disgust in their eyes as they looked at me; or possibly the depths to which I had fallen to. No matter, least they were smart enough to keep their comments to themselves this time.

"Yes, we are."

"Good, then let's go; it as boring as a graveyard out here."

Hopping off the boulder I was situated on, I smoothed the creases from my skirt and pushed it back into place, then pulled a stray leaf from my hair. Walking away from the silent group, I kept a steady human pace before taking one glance back at them to make sure they were following me, which they were, and bolted at the fastest vampire speed I could ever hope to accomplish while I was stuck in this form between worlds.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 18:**

Time flew by, and the vampires seemed unaware of the time that had passed, as they were not of this human world. Had they taken a minute to find out the date they would have realized that they had stayed at Volterra for nearly three long years, without a single **real** sign of Bella's improvement.

Their time there only seemed to impress upon them that Bella was stuck like this; a creature of mutilation, depression, masochism, and a sever bipolarity.

And slowly, one by one, they began to lose all hope of the woman formerly known as Isabella Marie Swan ever coming back to them and their, **her,** family; until the only one who still waited for her and remained hopeful was the one and only, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"There haven't been any changes since we've been here, Edward! She's a lost cause. The Bella you loved is not there anymore! You just have to face that."

"But she is! I know she's there! She's gotten better!

"It's been three **years, **Edward! She's not coming back!"

I slumped to the ground with my head in my hands, trying to hide away from the family who loved me, but who had lost their faith in the woman **I** loved. "She will be Bella again. I love her. She has to come back. I love her. I love her."

A whisper of wind told me that I was alone in my room again, as the rest of my family disappeared, probably tired of trying to reason with me again. But I knew that Bella was still in there, I had seen it. And there was the fact that she **was** getting better no matter what they said. Aro said she hadn't gone on a single suicide run since we got here. Before the longest she had lasted was about six to eight months, but it had been years since her last stunt; three, very long years. So there was proof. She was getting better, and there was hope. She would be the beautiful woman I fell in love with again, she was my soul mate. She had to come back.

Picking myself off the ground, I walked out of my dreary room and wondered the halls, trying to find something to pass the time. Volterra was becoming more and more dull with each passing day, and if it wasn't for the fact that the love of my life took refuge in these walls, I would have left a long time ago.

Deep in thought, I didn't even notice that the cool dankness of the castle corridors was gone or that the lightest sprinkle of diamonds glittered on my marble skin under a soft sunlit ray of light.

Walking around the small garden that was hidden behind the behemoth of a castle, the scent of flowering roses and lilies filled the air. It was peaceful here, and a place I often ended up. So far, no one else had found my private slice of paradise in hell, and I was more than happy to keep it that way.

Suddenly a twig crunched and snapped, and I whirled around to face the noise. And there she was.

Ebony hair gleaming in the soft glows of the morning; eyes dark, almost black. She was wearing a simple grey tunic with black tights and ballet shoes, a ruby choker at her white throat.

"Hello."

A look of contemplation crossed her face and I could almost see the internal struggle within her as she replied softly, "Hello, Edward."

Silence lapsed over us and I sifted awkwardly from side to side. Seemingly unaffected by the tension in the air, my beautiful Bella glided effortlessly to the small marble bench and sat down; her eyes locked with mine the whole time. She patted one hand on the empty place beside her, and as I hesitated a second before I took it, she said airily, "I see you found my special garden then."

"Your garden?"

"I love flowers, so I created this place a few years after I was brought here; my little slice of heaven in this hell."

"It's very beautiful."

"I guess it is. The tranquility is what draws me here though. There is very little peace to be found here within Volterra."

Silence enveloped us once again, and I sifted in my seat a little, my hand tapping against my thigh. Suddenly a warm hand pressed against my own and my breathing hitched. Sparks of electricity pulsed up and down my arm and through my body, as Bella's hand effectively stopped my nervous tapping.

"I just said I came here because it was peaceful. Exactly how is your incessant tapping going to help that?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I know you're nervous, but then again I guess this is the first time we've been alone in many years."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is it possible for us to be friends?

She didn't answer, and I starting freaking out in my head that I had finally pushed her to far and that now she would hate all of us. Then she whispered, while keeping her gaze fixed away from me, on a sunset colored lily as it swayed in the gentle breeze instead. "I'd like that, Edward, but you are going to have to realize sometime that I have changed and that you are going to have to accept me for exactly what I am; scars and all. As much as I would treasure your friendship, it isn't worth changing any part of me for. Just know that."

"I could do that."

"Okay then; friends?"

She had finally turned to me; her eyes locked onto mine, black meeting gold, a faint smile curving her beautiful lips. And in that smile I saw all my joy that I would ever feel again, which made my own slightly crooked smile spring to my lips. Turning my hand over to grasp hers in a soft, but unyielding grip, I whispered, "Friends."

She looked away then, but shifted a little so that she could lean back against my chest as her eyes fixated on the steadily sinking sun. A sigh escaped her lips and I felt my undead heart swell as I once again cradled the love of my life against me; even if all we could ever be again was friends.

But she was **my** friend.

**Bella POV**

Perhaps accepting Edward back into my life probably wasn't the best idea I had ever had. If I think about it, it may have been one of the stupidest decisions I had ever made, but still in that moment; with the gentle breeze and the garden, and the scent of flowers and the setting sun, Edward was here with me. And some part of me relished in the feeling.

He may have hurt me badly in the past, so much so that our relationship like it had once been could never be salvaged; still he knew me. We clicked on a level I had never felt before. Even now as a vampire I felt at odds at the world. I always had felt at odds with the world, but with Edward it was, he was… home.

I felt like I could always be me around him; no barriers, no masks, no fake smiles - Like he could see every scar that marked my skin, or hold my hand every time I had the urge to kill myself and then let me. He understood me.

Was it so terrible to want someone who loved you unconditionally? I knew how hard he tried to hide it, but I saw through it. I could read him now; he still loved me and always has. I could see now that I was foolish to believe his lie in that forest, but I had been young and naïve, and human back then. I knew better now; he would always love me, and a part of me would always love him.

We were soul mates.

But still I knew I couldn't be what he wanted. One day he was going to have to let me go; I knew that and on some level he must know that. I wouldn't be me if I let myself be emotionally and physically involved with him, just to leave him in a few years to finally get my heart's desire. But I could give him my friendship, a broken and rough part of me, but still it was the only piece of my heart I could willingly give him now.

It was better for both of us that way.


	20. Chapter 19

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 19:**

**Alice POV**

The whole family was assembled in Carlisle and Esme's room, because it had the biggest living room, looking curious as to why we had all been called here, minus Edward. And the fact as to why Edward was not here only made me even more curious.

Jasper wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and whispered sweet nothings in my ear as I waited impatiently for Carlisle to start talking. "I'm sure you guys are wondering why you are all here."

I nodded my head vigorously and bounced excitedly in my seat, while everyone else laughed at my expense. It's not my fault I am hyperactive, they're all just too under active!

"I just had a meeting with Aro, and it seems as if he thinks we solved his problem and wants us out. Not that he said that in so many words, but the meaning was clear. He no longer sees the need for us to be staying at Volterra."

"What?"

"And as much as I know we would all have liked to have Bella in our family again, not only is she practically bound to the Volturi, but also she hasn't shown any inclination to want to have anything to do with us anymore. Really I just don't know what to do to help her anymore; so maybe we should just go home."

"_WHAT??!"_

We spun around in our seats to face the door and the source of the outburst; an extremely livid Edward Cullen.

"Edward, I know you want to stay here, but Bella doesn't want to have anything to do with us anymore and Aro wants us to leave. We have impressed upon their hospitality enough."

"I am not leaving Bella." The sheer determination, mixed with the furious expression in his eyes shocked me. Edward hadn't been this alive in over forty-five years.

"That isn't Bella, Edward. She doesn't want is here."

"She may not want you here, but I can assure you, she does want **me **here." He spat and hissed out the words, fire still dancing in his coal black eyes. His body was stiff and his muscles locked like he was trying to stop himself from attacking everyone in this room.

"Since when Edward; she has barely spoken to you."

As he began to answer, his countenance changed so dramatically, I felt like I had melted into a puddle of shock. His body relaxed and an almost dreamy looked filled his glowing golden eyes as a soft smile curved his lips. He looked peaceful and _happy. _"Bella and I have been friends for the past year. We talk quite often with each other and I am sure that she wants me to stay as much as I want to stay here with her. And the Bella we knew is in there still, but there's so much more to her now. She is different than when she was human, but she's still the woman I will always love. She's my soul mate; time and circumstance isn't ever going to change that."

"You're friends??"

"She knows I want to be more than just friends with her, but we both know she can't be that person anymore. She is giving me all that she can of herself, and that's enough. I love her enough to accept whatever part she has left to give. So no matter what, I am not leaving without her."

Stunned to silence, I just stared at my brother. When on earth had he changed? Somewhere along the line, without any of us realizing it, Edward had become a man in every sense of the word. Gone was the boy with no self-control, who made decisions on what he thought was best, who wanted to make Bella happy but wanted to be happy himself more. He was putting the love of his life before himself now. He really did love her, more so than ever before if that was even possible.

"But Edward, we have to go."

"I am staying here."

"It's okay Edward, if Aro really wants your family to leave Volterra, I would never make you choose between your family and myself. They need you more than you could possibly realize, Edward. They're your family."

Every eye turned to the face the woman standing in the doorway, leaning against it in support she didn't require. A simple black baby doll top and grey wash skinny jeans wrapping around her pale frame; and her face held a look of peace like we had never seen before on her but also a deep sadness. Eyes of deep scarlet, almost black met ours, steady and unwavering, seemingly sending us a message, that I had a feeling only Edward would have any hope of being able to decipher.

"No Bella, we can talk to Aro about this; and no one will have to leave. He has to let us stay a little while longer."

"Edward, if Aro wants you gone; which he does, you will end up going no matter what you do. Don't be foolish enough to risk your family's safety on a fool's chance. They love you very much; do not hurt them for my sake."

I held my breath, watching transfixed and somewhat amazed as Bella walked towards Edward and pulled one of his large hands between her own two small ones and pressed them to her cheek. The tenderness of the moment was shocking; what the hell had this happened? And how on earth had not a single one of us noticed what was happening?

Bella's face suddenly turned up to meet Edward's sorrowed one as she whispered softly, probably not meant for us to hear, but we did nonetheless. "Mio caro, I will definitely miss our time together, but everything has to end sometime. We both knew this day would come, Edward; and though it has come sooner than I would have wished, my friend, we knew we would have to go our separate ways eventually. I'm sure we will see each other once again; for eternity is a long time. Still, I will miss you."

"As I will miss you, my beautiful Bella, I just wish there was a way to stop this."

"I know you do. You wouldn't be you if you didn't, but nothing lasts forever. I'm a testament to that as you well know. Things change with time. But I have to go now; Aro will be expecting me shortly in the throne room. Goodbye Edward."

She rolled up onto the balls of her feet and placed a soft kiss against a stiff Edward, then stepped back before turning on her heels and all but disappearing into the depths of the castle.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward's goodbye came out like a lover's caress, and I could see unshed tears pooling in his eyes. His hand reached up to cover the place where Bella's lips had touched his cheek and a smile crept to his lips.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

He turned to me and though misty eyed and despite the sadness showing up on his face for the entire world to see, the smile remained as he whispered. "I'm okay, Alice. She's right; we both knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would have been so soon. But we will see each other again, I'm sure. She made a promise."

"But she doesn't keep her promises, we all know that."

"She'll keep this one; I gave her no reason not to this time."

The question bubbled out of my throat before I could stop it, my curiosity getting the best of me. "When and how on earth did you too become _friends?"_

"A year ago, I found her secret hideaway I guess you could call it. We talked, and she accepted my request to be her friend. We've been meeting there for the past year, whenever we could both get away without suspicion, we both wanted to keep it just between us. She was very fragile near the beginning and I didn't want to wreck any strings that kept her attached to me in any way. She's been through more than you know."


	21. Chapter 20

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**CHAPTER 20:**

**Edward POV**

My heart was almost beating again in excitement as I answered my family's question; but my mind was really on one thing. Bella had kissed me. Sure it was a kiss of friendship; but that was further than any physical contact so far. She was getting better, and though I hated to leave her now, she knew that I had to go.

"What's she been through, Edward?"

A memory floated across my mind and I grimaced at the terrible conversation that had taken Bella months of trust and comforting to finally divulge.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_I was holding my love's hand as she trembled like a leaf on the marble bench we always used. Pulling her into my arms, I let all the love and comfort into her as I whispered encouragement in her ear. "Its okay, my darling, you can tell my anything; it will be good for you to tell someone; don't keep it all locked up inside. It's okay."_

"_Okay Edward, I'll try. It was about twenty-five years ago now, and this might strike a chord with you, but please let me finish."_

"_Of course, my Bella, please continue."_

"_Aro had learnt that Victoria was changing infants and toddlers to create an army of immortal children. The results, had they been left unchecked, could have been catastrophic. I was asked to scout out her exact location, and then I asked if I could go along and help destroy her. I had a personal vendetta against her after all. Aro agreed, and me along with a team of vampires tracked them down and set about killing the hundreds of vampire children. That alone was horrific, but then Victoria came out, and when she saw me she pulled one of the children to her chest. She was probably only about two or three, but see looked like my twin when I was that age. She knew it was me; she addressed me directly. She had wanted revenge against me because of what happened to James; a mate for a mate, but had heard that I had been changed and sheltered with the Volturi. The little girl in her arms was my little sister that Victoria had changed at only three years old. Phil had died, and Renee went back to Charlie in their grief of my death, and Arabella were born only years later. Victoria taunted me, rubbing salt into my wounds, and although I hated to do it; I had to destroy my little sister. She was a killing machine, unable to learn otherwise."_

_I rubbed circled against the back of her hand as I listened with wide eyes, horrified by what my angel had endured._

"_After a long and gruesome battle, only Victoria remained and we had her contained to take back to Volterra for her judgment. But she had one more surprise for me. She recounted how she had sucked my mother dry and then my father, but before she could finish had been attacked by the Quileute werewolves. She grabbed my father, who had already started to turn and ran away with my little sister as well. And then I smelt another vampire, and there was my father; red-eyed and completely without his memories, a minion only to Victoria. He tried to kill me, so I had to rip him apart and burn the pieces. I tore Victoria to pieces back at Volterra for what she had made me do to my own family. I don't think I will ever hate anyone that much ever again in my eternal life."_

_I sat back stunned, and could only stutter, "Ch… Charlie?"_

_She nodded numbly, unshed tears welling up in her eyes and I pulled her closer to me as she sobbed her unbeating heart out for the family she had lost in such a horrific way._

_- END FLASHBACK - _

Returning back to the present, I whispered softly to my family, "Remember when we first arrived, and Aro told us that Bella killed Victoria years ago?"

"Yes, Edward, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"More than you know. Bella was one of the twenty vampires sent to destroy an army of immortal children that Victoria had created. They killed hundreds of children, none older than three years old, unable to undo the damage that had been caused. But Victoria hit Bella on a more personal level; the first child that had fallen victim to Victoria was Bella's own sister, Arabella; a three year old that was born to Renee and Charlie after they married again. Bella had to destroy her, because the immortal children were not only illegal, but also could not be contained. Victoria didn't escape capture, but did tell Bella how she had slaughtered her mother and changed her father; who Bella had to tear apart and burn that day. She ruthlessly annihilated Victoria after that."

"Oh God! Charlie? Renee? An innocent child?"

"All gone; you won't believe the months it took to get her through that memory. It haunts her still."

"Bella, this all happened to _our_ _Bella?_ That's horrible. We have to stay and help her deal with all this!"

I knew that would be their reaction, and as much as I wanted to go along with it had find away to stay here with my Bella, I knew that she was right. Our time together had to end now, but we would be together again someday. "Bella doesn't want that. We have to go, it would hurt her more than you realize if any of us got hurt trying to stay here with her. We will see her again one day."

"If you're really sure about this, Edward, then we will go."

"I am sure."

And I was. Although I wanted nothing more than to stay, for now we needed to leave. Even though it broke my heart, I knew that it was time to say goodbye for real this time.


	22. Epilogue

_**I SCRY WITH MY LITTLE EYES**_

Disclaimer: This particular plotline belongs to my imagination, the characters and some of the ideas belong solely to Stephanie Meyer though - Sucks.

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

Today was another day that would forever be held in my memory. The day Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, had to leave Volterra, the Volturi and me behind and return to their home.

I knew it was their time to go, and I held nothing against them, this was a twist of life that I had to deal with. And I knew one day my life's path would once again join with theirs.

Their limousine waited as they packed up their belongings and thanked Aro for his generous hospitality, and I stood in the shadows and watched them all once more. When I was sure Edward was all alone, I walked up to him and gave him a single white, long stemmed rose. They had been our favourite in our little secret garden.

Hugging him close to me, I wanted nothing more than to keep him with me for an eternity, and suddenly the shattered pieces started to fall into place inside of me.

Without warning Edward's soft marble lips pressed against mine in a gentle, bittersweet kiss that left me weak in the knees and my head spinning. By the time I had come back down to earth, I heard tires screech across the pavement and the Cullen's fade out of sight.

A sob caught in my throat, as all the broken pieces of my heart finally found their places again and became complete for the first time in forty-five years. For once in my vampire life, I felt whole. All because of a sweet, caring boy called Edward Cullen, who loved me unconditionally and eternally.

A startling epiphany washed over me as the limousine became a faint black dot on the horizon, the sky alight as the sun set in a myriad of glowing colors. I loved him.

I loved Edward Cullen; hopelessly, unconditionally, irrevocably loved him.

I couldn't hold back the sobs now as they wracked over my trembling body, knowing that I had discovered the truth only minutes too late. He was gone.

Looking down at my hands through my tears I finally noticed the perfectly flawless rose clutched in my fingertips. A single scarlet rose for eternal love; even now he was reminding me of his love and devotion. Attached to the long stem, was a small slip of paper, but I recognized Edward's elegant script immediately;

_I love you. We will be together again one day. I will wait for you._

_Forever in love, Edward Cullen _

Looking out at the glory of the setting sun**, **I knew that I would see him again one day. Nothing on earth could separate our love forever; we had withstood trials and time, and we would survive this. We would be together again.

A single tear splashed across the treasured paper in my hands, and I clutched Edward's rose to my chest, as I looked out at the beauty of the world around me, and only one word sprung to my lips as the sun's colorful sunset drifted into deepening blue,

"_Twilight…"_


End file.
